Crystal Angel
by Of-Light-and-Shadow
Summary: A new Femme crash lands on earth, and learns the meaning of Friendship. Sadly Good things don't last as she learns what her fellow Decepticons have in plan for her....Rated T for language... Chapter 10 Redone!
1. Crash landing

Hey Every one this is my newest story. Yes I know I haven't Updated or finished any of my other stories... But their going to be deleted untill I can finish them. Sorry, but they will be reposted at a later time I'm just not sure when. My profile has been deemed retared so I will be remakeing it sorry for the stupidity Enjoy the story.

If you want the disclaimer read the profile...

* * *

Chapter one: Crash course on Friend ship 

The night was clear and quite, the stars above shown brightly.

It was one of those perfect midsummer nights where young couples could bee seen star gazing and telling each other what they most wished for in life.

On this particular night, a young girl stood on her porch gazing at the stars that twinkled overhead. Chin length blond hair framed a small pale face, light blue eyes gazed threw loose blond strands.

Her frail form was clothed in a thin off white dress; thin arms where colored with a kaleidoscope of blue, purple, green, and yellow bruises.

This young one did not gaze at the stars whispering secrets to a loved one.

She gazed to the heavens in prayer, asking the Lord above to make her father back into the happy person he used to be.

"Lilly, Get you ass in here now!" the man she called father yelled.

With one last glance at the stars she rushed back inside as a blue-green star streaked across the night sky.

* * *

About thirty-five miles away from the farmhouse the meteor smashed into a thick forest, snapped toppled and burning trees and under brush lined the ravine carved by the "falling star." 

Smoke and steam rose from a smoldering ball of metal half burred in the ground.

After a few minutes of cooling down, a loud pop was heard and the ball unfolded, reveling arms and legs of a robotic being that stood just a little lower then the tree tops.

Crimson optics flickered to life as the being looked up at a F15 fighting Eagle as it passed threw a light green beam.

The Robot then seemed to shed its outer covering then jumped into the air and folding in on its self.

In it's place another F-15 hovered for a few seconds, this one was black with silver outlining the wings, and a menacing emblem in dark purple was stamped on each wing, it was also pilot less.

The roar of jet Engines filled the air as it took off in to the night.

Darkwave scanned the terrain of the new world she had landed on, below her signs of organic life appeared threw her sensors.

The landing she had taken was hard but caused little damage as the surface was also softer then that of Cybertron.

The dark Femme now waited on a reply to her message to Lord Megatron as she scanned the human Data network, reading up on the new world.

It's organic beings she noticed where quite primitive compared to her own kind, having only just made it off their planet.

Sensors went off as another jet appeared behind her.

. "This is Starscream, power down all weapons and follow me." Came an annoying voice over the COM link.

"I follow only the orders of Lord Megatron. Not one of his lackeys." Came her reply.

Starscream's engines roared louder behind her.

"Lord Megatron has sent me to retrieve your aft. Now if you wish to remain in working order then you will follow me to base!" The Mech screeched.

"Ah… It seems you are having trouble with our newest recruit Starscream." A new voice said over the link.

An alien aircraft flew closer to the two jets.

"Hail Lord Megatron." Darkwave greeted as she fell back behind the Cybertronian Jet.

The F-15 behind Darkwave smoldered with anger.

"Welcome Darkwave to earth our mission here is to gather enough Energon to revive Cybertron back to its former glory, the Decepticon behind you is Starscream you will be under his command." Megatron told the newest Seeker.

"Aw slag…" She muttered.

Darkwave could swear that if he could, he would be giving her a smug grin that read. "Your aft is mine scrap heap."

"Starscream, this is Darkwave Sniper and black Ops specialist also the only Decepticon femme on earth. You are responsible for her training as our Intel officer and her integration into the ranks." Megatron added.

The Decepticon Base was hidden with in a Large Mountain range the Humans called the Rocky Mountains buried deep inside a cliff about 125 miles from where she landed.

"Home Sweet home." She muttered sarcasticly to her self.

* * *

After her first six months of training under Starscream, she came to realize… she was scrap. 

"Perhaps mouthing off to the Air commander wasn't such a bright idea." She thought wincing as she fixed an injury after getting into an altercation with Starscream.

A smirk crept across her face, the only way he had been able to knock the bolts out of her was because he had her weapons off-lined right after she got to the base.

Some thing about younglings not being able to handle weaponry... Darkwave complied seeming as she couldn't raise a hand against her commanding officer.

She looked up at the sun set as she sat on a cliff that over looked a lake not far from where she had landed.

A small human dwelling could be seen if she flew over the trees.

The place calmed her, soother her anger and frustration allowing her to relax and go over her training… It wasn't much really, just about who the Autobots where.

She had been given files on each Mech in the Ranks from Commander to rookie, None of them did she want to fight.

The rustling of branches shook the Femme seeker from her thoughts as a small human femme rushed out of the trees.

Darkwave raised an optic ridge as the creature froze in its steps at the sight of the dark transformer gazing down at her.

Fluids leaked from it's optics as the femme stood there shaking. A quick scan showed that the being was only a sparkling younger even the Darkwave herself.

"Do not fear Human, I will cause you no harm…" Darkwave said to the quivering Child.

A squeak escaped the being as Darkwave picked it up. "Your optics are leaking, are you malfunctioning?" The girl in her hand just stared up at the metallic being shaking and whimpering.

Darkwave pushed air threw her vents in a human like sigh before setting the creature down.

"I apologize for frightening you, it was not my intention. I was not aware anyone would becoming up here this late." The Femme explained.

'Great job Wave, scare the first human you meet out of it's possessor.' She scolded her self.

She got to her feet and transformed. Just before she took off she heard the human cry out to her. "I'm sorry please don't go!"

Darkwave paused before transforming back and landing on the cliff once more.

"I didn't mean to make you angry you where here first." The girl looked down at her feet and fiddled with the front of her dress.

Darkwave glanced down worried when she started sobbing once more…

The sparkling stiffened when the femme picked her up once more, bringing her up to her optics.

"Hey, hey I don't know much about humans but if you like I can get you to one of your medics. Hehe… I can barely put my self back together after getting the bolts knocked out of me. I'd only make an even worse mess trying to fix you."

The human looked up at her in surprise… "I'm not broken I'm crying it's what humans do when their scared." She said wiping the fluid from her face.

She looked up once more "You get beat? But… I mean… your so big… Why not stop them?"

The Femme sat back and scratched the back of her head getting a sheepish look to her metallic face. "Well thanks for the complement but… I'm not that big, not for my kind anyway. Also I'm the youngest of my group and the lowest ranking…"

As she said this the wings on her back drooped lower and lower with each comment.

"And Primus help me if I ever raised a hand against one of my superiors… I'd be scrap in no time." She finished

"Oh…" the human said rubbing her arms. She jumped when she heard a sharp "Clang!" As the robot palmed it's face.

"I need a new possessor. My name is Darkwave. What's yours, I can't very well go around calling you human all the time."

The girl giggled. "I Lilly Elester, It's nice to meet you. Sorry I got scared a while ago."

Darkwave smiled and waved it off. "That's all right. I think I would be to, if I saw someone as big as I am to you… Then I'd blast him to scrap." She made a gun out of her fingers and pretended to blow smoke out of the barrel.

The human girl started laughing, after a few hours of goofing off and swapping questions of home planets and species. Darkwave felt she had made a good friend.

She noted the girl open her mouth and stretch her arms out curling into the femme's warm hand.

The Femmes optics flickered in a blink then brightened as she noticed what was wrong. "You should go recharge Lilly, it's very late. I can take you home if you wish."

Lilly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "But won't someone see you?"

Darkwave smirked "I'm not as slow in the CPU as you think I am. I can cloak my coming and going from humans and most Mech if I so wish it." Darkwave said pridefuly.

Gently she place Lilly on the ground before transforming in to her jet form, she then opened to cockpit canopy to allow the human inside.

"Come on up just give me the directions to your dwelling and we'll get there in no time."

Lilly hesitated for a second then climbed up, the canopy closed slowly over her and a harness buckled over her shoulders as Wave took off, adjusting the atmosphere in the cockpit to keep Lilly comfortable.

"My house is on the other side of the forest." Lilly explained more then a little nervous.

Darkwave played a Sound bite of someone clearing their throat. "Please keep all heads, arms, legs, and other appendages inside the jet thank you." She said, causing Lilly to giggle as they took off towards her house.

Five minutes later Darkwave stood behind a two-story house cloaked so it looked like Lilly was floating up near her second story window "Here ya go, home sweet home."

Instead of jumping off Waves hand, she clung to one of her fingers. "Will you come back sometime?" She asked gazing out side her window.

"Sure…" A small black and silver device dropped on to the wooden floor in her room.

"I'll call you on that when I get some free time." said the disembodied voice of Darkwave.

Lilly smiled and picked it up holding it to her chest. "Well, I gotta Jet before Starscream shorts himself out at my being gone so long. See you later."

"Bye!" Lilly called waving as a gust of warm air blow threw the window.

* * *

Shadow : Well there you go what do ya think?... If you liked it more will be posted so keep an eye out... 

Darkwave:... pulls opitc out... Here ya go!

Shadow: Gah Put that back!!!..

Wave: snikers


	2. Meeting the Autobots

Hello again, I just got this bugger finished.. Yay for me!! ...Any way I hope you enjoy it...

* * *

_Last time……_

Darkwave played a Sound bite of someone clearing their throat. "Please keep all heads, arms, legs, and other appendages inside the jet thank you." She said, causing Lilly to giggle as they took off towards her house.

Five minutes later Darkwave stood behind a two-story house cloaked so it looked like Lilly was floating up near her second story window "Here ya go, home sweet home."

Instead of jumping off Waves hand, she clung to one of her fingers. "Will you come back sometime?" She asked gazing out side her window.

"Sure…" A small black and silver device dropped on to the wooden floor in her room.

"I'll call you on that when I get some free time." said the disembodied voice of Darkwave.

Lilly smiled and picked it up holding it to her chest. "Well, I gotta Jet before Starscream shorts himself out at my being gone so long. See you later."

"Bye!" Lilly called waving as a gust of warm air blow threw the window.

* * *

_Present….. _Chapter three... Meeting the Autobots... 

Weeks passed before any of the Autobots had seen hide or tail of the Decepticons. Intel informed them that a new seeker had joined the Decepticon ranks.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker joked about showing the new seeker some of their new moves, while Ratchet threatened to disconnected their vocal emitters.

Boredom ran rampant threw the base as they waited for the Decepticons to pull something…

Ironhide was just itching to try out his newly upgraded cannons and often threatened the twins they would get the first taste whenever they played a prank.

When the Alarm did go off it startle almost every one out of their Armor plating.

"Autobots Transform and Roll out!!" Optimus shouted as he transformed and rolled out of the base. Ironhide, the twins, Jazz, Bumblebee, and the rest followed their leader.

* * *

Ten minutes later the Autobots transformed and took cover, Blackout and Bonecrusher where hauling Equipment into a near by warehouse. 

Soundwave stood in the door way watching as Frenzy chattered and rushed around gathering smaller various pieces of equipment and taking them back into the warehouse.

They looked up as the familiar sounds of Jet engines could be heard overhead as four jets flew in formation.

All the Autobots knew Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp, but no one knew who the smaller Black and Silver jet that flew directly behind Starscream was.

They all transformed and landed as Megatron walked from the Warehouse.

"A Decepticon Femme?!" Sideswipe muttered over the COM link.

"Why would a Femme join those creeps?" Sunstreaker added.

"She's nothing more then a youngling by the looks of things. "Jazz commented.

"I don't care what she is she's a "con" and I say we go and take 'em out." Ironhide replied charging up his weapons.

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus told him.

They all froze as the Femme stopped following Starscream turned and looked strait at them.

"Well so much for secrecy… Incoming!" Jazz Shouted as they all leapt from their hiding spot. Just as Starscream's Cluster bombs exploded behind them.

"Ahh Starscream so good of you to join us.." Megatron commented.

Starscream only Sneered. "What would you have us do oh Mighty Megatron?"

As the two traded off insults, Darkwave shifted nervously.

One thing she didn't want to be was standing behind Starscream when Megatron decided to blast him for mouthing off…again.

The other thing was she had the strong feeling someone was watching them.

Ice swept threw her Energon lines when her sensors picked up several Autobot signatures hiding in the rocks not far form their location, "Curses" She muttered to her self. Wave really wasn't up for fighting right now.

"Lord Starscream, I have picked up seven Autobot signatures hidden to our right." Darkwave reported over the Main Com link.

Megatron's Crimson optics gazed down at the seeker a smirk crept across his face plates. "Starscream take Darkwave and the rest of the seekers and engage the Autobots. I wish to see how our newest member does in battle."

Darkwave groaned inwardly as the Decepticons split up. Thundercracker, Skywarp and Starscream took off into the air.

Wave slipped into the ravine as the rest of the Deceptions opened fire on the Autobot's hiding place.

She watched as they leapt free just as Starscream's cluster bombs struck ground. Loud Cybertronian cursing sounded from over head causing her to look up.

Blood red optics narrowed in anger as she watched two Autobots leap onto the backs of Skywarp and Thundercracker in jet mode forcing them towards the ground.

Darkwave pulled a pulse laser rifle from subspace and aimed at the Twins known as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

It wasn't as though she really cared for Thundercracker or Skywarp, they both took turns trying to knock the bolts out of her when ever they had the chance.

Weather it was because she was faster and stealthier then any of them or that she was just and smaller then them she didn't know.

Yet she had been created as a Loyal Seeker from the start so she couldn't just let her fellow Decepticons be defeated if she could help in anyway… Even if they where a bunch of slaggers.

Two quick shots took care of the Twins as the crashed to the ground.

Darkwave wasn't aware her hiding spot had been compromised until a Large black Mech started firing at her.

She was able to jump out of the way as the rocks from overhead came down, collapsing the cave she had been in.

Darkwave had just subspaced her rifle when she was slammed in to the ground by a Silver Mech who stood just a few feet taller tackled her from behind.

Her Intel files informed her this was Lt. Jazz second in command of The Autobots.

The femme slammed her free elbow in to the Mech's Cranial unit as he pulled the other back between her wings.

As soon as he let go she leapt up and pulled her blades from her wing tips. Second in command or not he was going down, perhaps then she would get some respect, or a vacation…

Jazz had recovered in time to bring up his shield as the Femme's twin blades lashed out at him.

Time seemed to slow for the two as they danced in a furry of glowing blades and sparks, until jazz managed to knock one of her weapons form her hand.

A smirk slipped across his facial plates under his battle mask, as the look of surprise washed over the femmes features and was quickly replaced with anger as she dropped to the ground and swiped her leg out knocking him off his feet.

When Megatron shouted for a retreat she leapt back with a grin and transformed taking off after the other seekers.

Only to get struck in the wing with a plasma round from one of Ironhide's cannon causing her to lose control for a few astroseconds before regaining altitude and hightailing after Starscream.

Jazz and Ironhide walked over to where the Twins where being worked on by Ratchet, as Bumblebee was being loaded into Primes trailer.

Jazz smirked as Sunstreaker cursed up a storm, while Ratchet dug into his Armor.

"That slaggin glitch next time I see that Femme she's scrap! Yeoch! Hey Hatchet I'm still alive here!!"

Sideswipe flexing his arm his shoulder had been hit by the Decepticon femme only shook his head as Optimus walked up. " What's the damage report Ratchet?"

The Medic gave what sounded like a human snort. "The fraggers are lucky she didn't hit anything vital, the worst of the damage came from meeting the ground. Ironhide has minor damage to his right shoulder and Bumblebee has a large gash near his spark chamber. He's in stasis lock until we get back to Base."

Jazz stood gazing at the ledge where the femme had been hiding a slight frown rested on his features as he assessed the situation.

Optimus looked over his shoulder at his second in command when Ironhide call out to the Autobot spy "What's on your mind Jazz?"

Jazz turned to look where the twins had fallen running different simulations in his head. "She should have done more damage then she did. She had enough time and would have been able to get them in her sights. Even a rookie would have been able to make at least one kill shot form where she was…" Jazz muttered.

Ironhide snorted "I'm surprised she hit them at all, she's a Decepticon none of them have the processor to as the humans say "hit the broad side of a barn."

Jazz shook his head. "I don't think so She didn't seem to be trying all that hard, also she could have shot anyone of us at any time in fact it would have beeneasyer to strike one of us who where on the ground. she only attacked when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe tried their Jet Judo and when I attacked her. Even then she wasn't putting every thing into it." He replied.

With one last glance at the sky he Transformed and followed The twins and Ratchet back to the base.

Ironhide cycled air in a huff and Transformed and followed the rest of his team.

* * *

Darkwave sat on the cliff over looking the lake, Lily sat next to her working on her school work. 

It had been almost six months since the Autobots had attacked, Lord Starscream and Megatron where quiet pleased at how well she turned out.

(( Even though she hadn't seriously injured anyone what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them… Or her for that matter. Megatron and Starscream though she had seriously injured the Autobot twins and had taken on their Second in command with out hardly a scratch… If you can call a hole in her right wing hardly a scartch…))

Thundercracker and Skywarp hadn't used her for a punching bag lately either, the only thing that bothered her now, was how Megatron had been looking down at her lately.

His gaze would lock on to hers leaving her feel like a glitch mouse under the gaze of a turbo hawk.

She had taken to avoiding the command center as much as possible. A shiver rattled threw her armor causing, Lilly to look up for her book.

"Is every thing all right Wave?"

Wave snapped out of her thoughts and glanced down at the sound of her nick name.

"Every thing is functional just a slight power surge, almost like a chill you humans get." She said with a smile.

Lilly returned the smile and went back to work.

The two had been meeting here ever since the day they had met, Lilly had what she heard some humans refer as "freaked" the day after the attack on the Autobots when she had seen the patch covering the hole in her wing.

Black scorch marks could be seen around the patch.

It took Wave an hour to convince Lilly that she was fine and that she could turn off her pain receptors to keep from feeling anything in her wing components until repairs where complete.

Wave ran a Scan across Lilly as she noticed dark patches on her face and arms.

Over the passed few weeks, Wave had noticed that they where getting more numerous. The question could not be put off any longer as anger burned at what her reports where telling her.

"Lilly, You have a crack in one rib along with several sever bruises on your chest and back as well as a few minor ones on your face and arms and legs. I have also noticed this has been so for quite awhile, has some one been harming you?" Darkwave asked suddenly very serious.

Wave sensed the young human tense under her gaze, her heart rate went up drastically as her face paled.

"No no. No one hurts me, I just get in to a lot of trouble and my Daddy punishes me." Lilly replied looking up with a wavering smile.

Wave paused for a moment looking up what the girl meant. The forced smile alone was enough to know she wasn't telling the whole truth but her finds on the Web seemed to pour molten metal threw her systems.

"He has done more then just "punish you" It is against human law for an adult to strike a youngling! I shall terminate him for you." Darkwave said.

Her optics burned with anger as pistol appeared in her hand. She looked over at the house Lilly lived in. As her engines powered up scans showed no human activity with in the dwelling.

"No! no please don't do that. He hasn't done any thing wrong it's me really, I don't do my chores right, and I make a lot of messes and noise when he comes home from the bar. He keeps telling me not to but I do it any way I just keep forgetting." Lilly shouted placing her hands on the Femmes armor.

Tears welled as she started to cry afraid Wave was going to take her father away from her. "Please don't harm him he is all I have left."

Red optics softened as they looked down at the human. "Very well. I will not harm him for now. But if he hurts you I will terminate him."

* * *

Shadow: Here ya go hope ya like it... _Spots Darkwave..._ Er... gotta go... _...Takes off_... 

Wave: Hey come back...I need help puting my optic back!!! Argh...

Shadow"No way I dont help replace body parts!!!... I remove them. _ ...Snickers silently... _

Ratchet: I'll help...

Wave: ..Yikes!!! _...Flees... _

Ratchet: "..." _...Sighs...  
_


	3. Not ready

Hey Everyone, Yeah I know My grammer, spelling and punctuation sucks! ..I knew I should have studied harder in English... Anyway Thanks for the Reviews, I will do my best to keep the story going if you want give me some pointers. Enjoy!!

* * *

_Last time……_

"No! no please don't do that. He hasn't done any thing wrong it's me really, I don't do my chores right, and I make a lot of messes and noise when he comes home from the bar. He keeps telling me not to but I do it any way I just keep forgetting." Lilly shouted placing her hands on the Femmes armor.

Tears welled as she started to cry afraid Wave was going to take her father away from her. "Please don't harm him he is all I have left."

Red optics softened as they looked down at the human. "Very well. I will not harm him for now. But if he hurts you I will terminate him."

* * *

_Present…_

The Decepticon picked the crying youngling up and walked over to the house, Lilly curled up in to the warm hands. "Will you stay over? Daddy wont be home until tomorrow afternoon. We can Have a sleep over!"

Darkwave pondered for a bit, looking up the concept of a "Sleep over" Darkwave cringed slightly at several sights that explained what occured during an event.

She was not allowing Lilly to paint any part of her… She did have a Decepticon reputation to keep up after all.

Anger swelled threw her systems again at The Flesh bag that was her father. How could a creator leave a sparkling alone? She thought.

Lilly mistook the pause thinking she had said some thing that had angered Wave. "You don't have to, I mean if you have work to do I don't want your boss to get angry at you." The girl added.

"I'll stay… If Lord Starscream wishes for me to return to base then he can contact me via the Com link but I'll have to use another form."

Lilly looked up at Wave confusion written across her features, Dark just chuckled as she set the girl down and disappeared behind the house.

* * *

Lilly almost jumped out of her skin when she felt some one touch her shoulder, turning around she saw a Teenage girl with long blond hair standing right next to her. 

"What do ya think?" The girl asked.

Holding her arms out and turning in a complete circle, she wore all black with silver outlining the sleeves and collar of the shirt the Purple symbollike that on Wave's wings dangled on a small necklace around her neck.

Blond hair hung down pasted her waist the only thing unusual was her red eyes.

"Wave?" Lilly asked touching the Girl in front of her to make sure she was real.

"In the flesh…Er…Kinda" She said with a lopsided smirk.

"What happened to your body?" Lilly asked,

"It's in jet form behind your dwelling no humans will see it. My stealth programs are running." Human Wave replied.

"What do ya want to do? I'm not really used to this human thing… Just as long as you don't paint any part of me with any weird colors." Lilly laughed as she led her Alien friend in to the house.

Both females where unaware of the silver Pontiac solstice and the Bright yellow Chevy Comaro driving by slowly as they walked into the building.

* * *

The next day Darkwave awoke from stasis to the sound of Soundwave logging onto the COM link. "Lord Soundwave." Darkwave greeted with curious respect. 

Soundwave rarely acknowledged her let alone spoke to her. Or any of the other lower ranking troops for that matter.

"Lord Megatron wishes to see you in the Command center." He informed.

" Yes sir, I will be there shortly. Darkwave out."

Wave activated her Hologram, she had turn it off after Lilly had gone into stasis...Or sleep as the humans prefered to call it.

"I must to go, I'll talk to you later." Lilly looked up from her breakfast and nodded as the hologram winked out.

The Two cars from the night before watched as the Black and Silver Seeker took off from the forest floor and shot into the morning sky.

Both Mechs scanned the house and found the human youngling alive and well, the two aliens looked at each other and Shrugged before heading back to base.

Darkwave walked in to the command center and knelt before The Decepticon leader head bowed with one hand in a fist over her spark.

"You summoned me Lord Megatron?"

The giant Mech looked down at the seeker femme and nodded.

He waved everyone else out of the room. "Ah Yess Darkwave."

A power surge swept threw Waves system as she noticed the only ones in the room where her and Megatron. She shivered slightly once more as she heard the giant Mech get up and walk forward.

"You may rise Darkwave, My Spark Mate need not bow." Darkwave's head snapped up as she got up, confusion written all over her face plates.

"L-lord Megatron I don't compute. Is there another Femme that has made land fall!?" Dark tried to keep her voice steady while looking for a way out.

Megatron's optics burned into hers freezing her in place. "No Femme, you are the only one here."

His arm reached out and pushed her back into a high seat next to his own.

Panic started to settle deep in her fuel tank as Clamps secured her wings to the back of the seat as well as her arms and legs.

"L-Lord Megatron what's going on!"

She struggled to get free as wires came from the back of the seat and started to plug themselves in to various ports on her chassis.

Megatron typed a command into the Nemesis's computer. "As the only Femme hear on earth you must be aware of your duty to continue our race. Surly you remember the warehouse it is being turned into a factory that will produce the bodies of our future Decepticon army… Ah Triantulas welcome. I was beginning to think you wouldn't come."

A low and sickeningly smooth voice came from her right. "Lord Megatron you have summoned me so I came. Is this your Femme then… She seems a bit young." A black and Green Mech stepped from the shadows his optics gazing at the Femme fighting against the chair.

"She will do." Megatron responded as Tarantulas walked forward and began looking her over.

Darkwave tried to pull away from the Mechs prying hands. "Darkwave, this is our local Medic and Scientist He will be conducting a Maintenance check to ensure that your Spark is strong enough to with stand the ceremony and bonding to mine."

"Sit still now Femme this will only take a moment…Lord Megatron your aware she hasn't had her final upgrade are you not?"

Megatron sat In his seat and pressed a button. wires came out and connected to his chassis.

"She will get it when the Ceremony is finished."

Darkwave fought the bonds that held her down.

"Stop I don't want to be Bonded I'm not ready!!"

Triantulas pried open her cockpit revealing her Spark chamber. "Ah what a strong Spark, I believe you will be pleased with your choice Lord Megatron." The Mech said.

Darkwave stiffened as he plugged a cable into a connection next to the glowing chamber. "Don't fight it Femme it will only cause discomfort." Triantulus commented with an eerie chuckle.

Megatron had opened his casing and had begun the bonding processes when Starscream walked threw the doors and froze as Megatron glared at Him.

"What is it Starscream?" He hissed.

Starscream glanced at Darkwave them back at Megatron his optics flickered for a microsecond before returning to normal.

"Lord Megatron three Meteors have landed to the west one of them is Decepticon in origin. The Autobots are on their way to investigate."

Megatron's engines revved loudly as the cables disconnected canceling the Bond.

"I have placed the Femme in stasis we will wait for your return." Triantulas explained removing the cable from the offline Femme's Spark casing.

Starscream bowed as Megatron stalked out of the Command center.

"Starscream to Thundercracker." He called over the privet link.

"Thundercracker here.." came the accented reply.

" Megatron has tried to force Bond with Darkwave. When we leave I want you to take the Spider offline and bring her back online. I will not let Megatron take what is rightfully mine, afterwards I want you to follow us out and meet us at the landing site. Starscream out." He signed off the link as he transformed to follow Megatron.

Five minutes later an electrical surge swept threw Darkwave's from causing Triantulas to walk over.

"Your trying to wake up… Fascinating." He mutters typing at the consul she was hooked up to.

Thundercracker walked into the Command center as another surge raked threw the Femmes body. "What are y… Argh!" Triantulas shrieked as an electrical pulse ripped threw his circuitry taking him offline.

Thundercracker subspaced his pistol and begun to release the clamps holding her to the chair.

As soon as he picked the femme up another surge ripped threw Thundercracker's circuits as it did Triantulas's,

Bright Red Optics flickered to life as Darkwave reluctantly came back online seeing the Two Mechs on the ground.

Memories hammered into her CPU of what had happened, panic and fear washed threw her as she transformed and took of as fast as her thrusters could carry her.

* * *

Shadow: Well there ya go, Hope you enjoyed it... 

Wave: Gah!! You let those creepazoids touch me!!_ ...Glares steam rising from helmet.._Just wait till I get my hands on you...

Shadow:..Gotta run. Till Next time peeps! _...Runs for dear life..._

Wave: Get back here squishy!!


	4. Rouge Decepticon

Shadow: Yay! Chapter 4 is up!! _...Dances all crazy like..._ OK enough of the crazy stupidity... for now any way _...cackles evily..._ I hope you all Enjoy.

Wave: Please tell Shadow how to make this story Better You'll have to put it in lamens terms she's dumber then a Box of rocks here...

Shadow: I HEARD THAT!!

* * *

_Last time……_

Five minutes later an electrical surge swept threw Darkwave's from causing Triantulas to walk over.

"You're trying to wake up… Fascinating." He mutters typing at the consul she was hooked up to.

Thundercracker walked into the Command center as another surge raked threw the Femmes body. "What are y… Ah!" Triantulas shrieked as an electrical pulse ripped threw his circuitry taking him offline.

Thundercracker subspaced his pistol and begun to release the clamps holding her to the chair.

As soon as he picked the femme up another surge ripped threw Thundercracker's Circuits as it did Triantulas's,

Bright Red Optics flickered to life as Darkwave reluctantly came back online seeing the Two Mechs on the ground.

Memories hammered into her CPU of what had happened, panic and fear washed threw her as she transformed and took of as fast as her thrusters could carry her.

* * *

_Present…._

**Chapter 4: Rogue Decepticon**

...Later that evening Megatron's roar of fury echoed threw out the base when he found out what had happened...

Thundercracker smirked as he picked up Darkwave's spark signal deep in the Rocky Mountains.

Starscream, Skywarp and himself had been looking for the wayward Femme for over three weeks now.

Megatron was furious and had blasted Starscream when they returned to find her gone in return for some snide remark.

Thundercracker awoke to a kick in the back when Megatron walked in to the Command Center, he had practically killed Triantulas for allowing the femme to escape.

"Lord Starscream, I have found Darkwave I am sending you her location now…" The camouflaged Seeker reported.

Ten minutes later Thundercracker, and Skywarp, walked threw a small Valley, they stopped as a cold voice bounced off the mountains around them. "I suggest you stop right where you are because the next step will be your last."

Darkwave walked out of the shadows a pulse rifle was aimed right at them its tip glow hot white with energy.

"Easy there Wave we're just here to talk." Thundercracker held up his hands showing he was unarmed.

"If you think I'm going back then you've got another thing coming, where's your Air commander? If you're here he cant be far off?" The Femme growled.

"He's right behind you."

Darkwave turned in time to get her weapon knocked from her hands allowing Thundercracker, and Skywarp, to grab her from behind and bring her to the ground.

Starscream watched in amusement as the three of them scuffled on the ground Cybertronian Curses that would make Ironhide blush issued form the smallest seeker as The two Mechs pinned her .

"Get the pit off me you slaggers!" Wave snapped struggling to get free from the seekers hold.

Her smoldering glare met Starscream's gaze "I'm going to dismantle you circuit by circuit!!" She screamed at him.

Starscream just smirked. "It seems Megatron made it farther in to the Bonding process then we thought. You're starting to sound just like him Darkwave. Not that I mind, unlike Megatron I like my mate to have a bit of pit fire in her spark." He said smirking as he walked forward his optics gazing over her form.

"What is wrong with you!? Go find another femme to bond with I'm not going to be your play thing!" She yelled trying to pull away from Skywarp and Thundercracker who tightened their grip on her wings and arms.

"Unfortunately you're the only femme with In the Decepticon Faction that is still functional. Look at the bright side at least you'll be Bonded with a Fellow seeker who will someday be the leader of the deceptions." He replied as his cockpit shifted to the right allowing the bright light of his spark to shine threw it's casing.

"I don't want to be Bonded to anyone!!!" She shouted struggling once.

Her cry filled the Canyon along with the sound of shattering glass and bending metal as Starscream pulled her cockpit aside exposing her spark chamber.

"S-stop Starscream!" she cried, trying to pull her away as their energies started to mingle.

Skywarp paused for a second as Darkwaves optics flickered offline.

"Umm Thundercracker… Is that suppose to happen during bonding?" The seeker asked nervously.

Thundercracker Gave him a confused look then looked down at The femmes Face he only had time to say one word. "Slag…" before a blue wave ripped threw the canyon.

Ten minutes later Darkwave's optics came online the light in their crimson depths flickered as she took off leaving the three stasis locked seekers behind.

* * *

Two months later the sound of jet engines could be heard out side a small two story house.

A teenage girl dressed in black and silver appeared in the drive way and walked up the stairs of the house.

"Lilly, Are you there?" The hologram fizzled out for a moment before coming back.

Darkwave pulled open the door and walked in. Yellow police tape blocked off the stairs, she froze as the light in the kitchen was came on.

The Femme turned around to see a Human man standing in the door way to another room.

"Who're you an what chya doin in ma house?" The man slurred.

"I am looking for Lilly. Tell me what is her currant location?"

The man scoffed. "Lilly aint here no more, she's been dead for about three weeks now killed'er ma self. Da stupid brat never did what she was told was always mumblin something about giant robots."

Darkwave just stood there shock, sadness and anger fighting for dominance all at the same time her circuits where overloading.

"Your good lookin enough ya wanna have some fun?" The man asked.

Right then Anger took control and she glared at the man Red eyes glowing as the Lights in the house went out. "Oh yes Fun is some thing I will be having Indeed" She replied.

The last thing Lilies father ever say was a very angry Giant robot landing out side his house before his world was filled with darkness.

Darkwave sat their kneeling beside the burning rubble of Lillies home. She held a small teddy bear and clutched it like it was the only thing keeping her in this life. Memories flashing across her CPU. She was unaware anyone was behind her until she felt the cold metal, of a pistol placed to the back of her Cranial unit

"I suggest you do not move. You are under arrest for the murder of Jason Elester and destruction of human property." Came an unfamiliar voice.

* * *

Ultra Magnus to say the least was surprised when the Decepticon turned on him.

He hadn't been expecting a femme let alone a youngling to move as fast as she had. What really caught him off guard was how dim her optics where.

The next thing he knew he found him self coming back online looking up at Ratchet and Optimus Prime, a frown imbedded it self in his face plates as he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by Ratchet.

"I don't think so… You're staying right there until your cleared by me. I don't care if you do out rank me. Move so much as a servo and I'll weld your aft to that berth." The medic told him.

"What happened?" He asked ignoring the Medics threat.

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "We where hoping you could tell us, Jazz found you next to the remains of the Elester residence. With several holes in your Chassis." Optimus replied.

"Looked like ya got ambushed by a couple Decepticons by the looks of things…" Ironhide said, walking in to the Bay .

"Ironhide if you aren't dieing or already dead then I suggest you get out!" Ratchet growled waving around a wrench.

"Easy Ratchet, I told him to give me a report on his findings at the Elester residence." Optimus told the medic.

The large black Mech nodded. "Like I said It looks like A bunch a Decepticons just plowed right threw not a thing left standin.".

Ultra Magnus tried to sit up once more. "Negative it was only one Decepticon a Seeker Femme a Youngling by the looks of things."

Every mech in the bay Stopped.

"A Femme seeker?" Ironhide asked. The weapons specialist looked over at Optimus.

"Reports where she was taken off-line by Megatron two months ago." Optimus said looking back at Magnus. "Do you remember what she looked like?"

"Black with a silver out line. Her optics where dim as well." Came the Reply.

"She's barely conscious then, running on back up systems. It usually happens during a tramatic experience." Ratchet said.

"If Jazz was right and she was just toyin with us the last time then that would explain how she caught you off guard." Ironhide added.

Optimus nodded slowly. "Keep a look out for any reports of a Rogue Jet. The sooner we can stop her the better, the last thing we need is a rogue Decepticon on our hands."

"Got it Prime." Ironhide nodded and walked out.

Optimus turned and followed the weapons speacialist a smirk hidden behind his mask as a loud clang sounded behind him "I said stay down!"

Darkwave cursed slightly under her breath as sparks flew from her arm.

She was trying to work on some disconnected wiring, after digging her self out from under a landslide of rocks that had decided to ground her as she flew threw the ravine.

Warning lights where now constantly flashing in her mind informing her of low energon reserves, Damaged parts, and various other things that where very wrong with her systems.

She had had to disconnect her pain receptors as her wings where no longer recognizable under all the cracks and dents the now sported. Thunder crashed making the Femme jump as it echoed threw out the mountains.

She crawled in to a small cavern that was just large enough to hold her sitting and hunched.

Darkwave clutched the stuffed bear as coolant leaked from her dimming optics, Rain feel in sheets as the Seeker slipped in a fitful stasis.

The flash of a meteor brightened the sky followed close behind by another that struck the mountain Darkwave hid under, sending another rock slide to burry the entrance…

* * *

Wave: OK peeps what do ya think? bad, good, needs work, sucks so bad she needs to stop writing? Be brutal people! _...Looks up..._ Aw slag.

Shadow: _...Drops Transformer sized Safe on top of Darkwave..._ Ok everyone don't listen to her. Flames will be used for melting Darkwave in to a Toaster...


	5. A sad reunion

Shadow: Finaly..Sorry for the long wait peeps, Frenzy Hijacked my computer...

Wave: He did not you where just to lazy to get on the computer...

Frenzy: ...:Shakes fist chattering loudly:...

Shadow: Alright alright already yeesh.. Yeah I have been kinda lazy but I cant help it There are sooo many good stories you people have written here!!! Most make mine look like a preschoolers.. Enjoy..

* * *

Last time…… 

Warning lights where now constantly flashing in her mind. Informing her of low energon reserves, Damaged parts, and various other things that where very wrong with her systems.

She had had to disconnect her pain receptors as her wings where no longer recognizable under all the cracks and dents they now sported. Thunder crashed making the Femme jump as it echoed threw out the mountains.

She crawled in to a small cavern that was just large enough to hold her sitting and hunched.

Darkwave clutched the stuffed bear as coolant leaked from her dimming optics, Rain fell in sheets as the Seeker slipped in a fitful stasis.

The flash of a meteor brightened the sky followed close behind by another that struck the mountain Darkwave hid under, sending another rock slide to burry the entrance…

* * *

Present…. 

Chapter Five

Prowl had caught the flicker of an energy reading right before he crashed in to the mountainside.

When he Transformed and scanned a local police cruiser he searched for the energy signal as well, but found nothing until Jetfire roared over head in a fly by.

"Prowl did ya pick up the 'con' signal? It was faint and there for only an Astrosecond before ya hit and caused the slide."

Prowl sent out a Signal for any nearby Autobots "Negative I did pick up a weak energy reading, but It didn't register as Decepticon." Came the reply, as he headed towards the coming Autobot signals.

"I will inform Prime of the signal later, right now we should get repairs most of my Weapons systems are off line. My Transformation programming seems to have a Glitch in it as well." Jetfire added circling over head.

"Jetfire I suggest you gain altitude or you'll have more problems then just A Program glitch. The humans are quite suspicious of anything flying low and seeing a space shuttle would be Very suspicious." Came Ratchets Voice over the comlink.

"Uh… Thanks for the tip Ratch." Came the reply before the shuttle took off in to the atmosphere.

He had to hit the reverse thrusters to avoid crashing into a Black and Silver fighter as it tore by trailing sparks and black smoke…

Jetfire watched in silence as The damaged Jet vanished from sight he knew he had seen a Decepticon symbol on the wings but he wasn't picking up any signal form the Seeker.

"Hey Ratch…Ya might want to Get Prime on the com. I was just buzzed by a seeker… The strange thing is He wasn't giving off any Energy signal Spark or other wise…"

Silence settled over the Com link for a moment. "Jetfire can You give me a description of the seeker?" Prime requested.

"Black with silver outlining Smaller then usual but I guess that could be the form he chose." Jetfire responded.

"Jetfire the Seeker you just saw was a Femme we have been looking for. Is it possible for you to pick up her trail once more?" Came Ultra Magnus's Voice.

"No problem she was Headed in a strait line and she's not going to fast enough that I can't catch up to her." Jetfirer said.

"Do so then, keep out of sensor and fire range. She did a bit of damage to Magnus when he first met her, Jazz, Bumblebee, and the Twins, will follow your signal in case you need back up." Prime explained

"No Problem Prime ..But I don't think the lil Femme will be doing much damage to any one It's amazin she's still flyin in the condition her alt forms in. Jetfire out."

Darkwave was barely aware of what was going on around her the only thought in her mind was to deliver her gift, and right now most of her energy was spent in to keeping her airborn.

A few minutes later her navigational sensors indicated she was at her destination before frizzing offline in a trail of sparks as she took a nose dive.

Time was of the essence as Warning signals flared left and right. Systems went into auto-shutdown and she had about three earth hours before she would slip into Stasis lock.

Darkwave began her Transformation sequance as she put on her thrusters to slow her decent.

Sparks flew from damaged components as her feet touched ground, she hoped her Holo-emitters where still functioning.

Darkwave pulled something from subspace as she looked on the web for where her friend was buried.

Coolant leaked from her optics as she knelt not far from the graves.

Light flickered next to her as The holographic Synthoid came in to existence. The girl held in her hands a large Crystal Angel who's hands where folded in front of her with wings spread wide.

Moon light filtered threw the trees giving Darkwave an eerie look as she walked to the small grave next to a large tree.

The statue glittered gently in her hands as she came to a stop next to a small gray stone. It was sad that someone who meant so much to her, would have so little to be remembered by.

Darkwave prayed with all her Spark that what humans believed was true and that her friend could hear her from her matrix.

"Hello Lilly… I'm sorry I haven't come until now I.. have been kind of busy. But.. I brought you a present!" The Synthoid Wave held up the Angel with a wavering smile and placed it gently next to the head stone.

The smile slowly left her face as she gazed in to the shadows that held her true form.

She could barely make out her optics, Wave let out a small sigh and got up to leave when she spotted Lilly sitting right next to her smiling gently up at her.

Darkwave learned the true meaning of jumping out of her skin as she lept away for the glowing human.

"L-Lilly?" Darkwave asked unbelieving. Lilly nodded and blinked.

"I'm glad you came… I was hoping to say goodbye to my first Friend." She answered her voice seemed to have a slight echo to it as though she was talking to her across a large void.

"What do you mean…Where are you going, you just got here, I thought you died!?" Darkwave exclaimed reaching out for the smaller girl only to see her fingers slip right threw her.

"I did die Wave. I guess you could call me a Ghost, every living being has a Spirit and this is mine. I have to go now as do you. Please don't fight them your hurt enough." With that Lilly closed her eyes and faded from sight.

"Lilly! Please don't go!…"

Coolant flowed down metal Face as Her holo emitters burned out… leaving only a crystal Angel watching over the grave.

Eight sets of optics gazed in to the shadows as The human Decepticon spoke to thin air then flickered out of existence.

"What was that about, and who's Lilly?" Sideswipe asked over the link.

"Lilly Elester was a Human Girl that lived at the house The Femme destroyed. "Jazz replied.

"What's the Con doin here then. Can't she leave the sparkling in peace." Sunstreaker asked anger was evedent in his voice.

"The femme didn't kill the girl, her creator did." Bumblebee said.

They all turned as Optimus and Magnus pulled up behind them followed by Ratchet. "I found her… she's about 20 yards from where your standing either she's not payin' attention of her sensors are off line. I would be surprised if all her secondary systems are offline, she looks like she got the slag beat outta her." Jetfire said over the link as he flew over head.

"What are we waiting for, Rust? I still own the little Glitch for the damage done to my paint job." Sunstreaker said walking out weapon ready.

"Sunstreaker wait!" Optmus shouted.

A loud clang followed by the sound of cannon fire and Sunstreaker came flying back.

They hurried forward just in time to watch the last part of what looked like a painful transformation of a Black and silver Jet as it shot into the air.

"That's what ya get for running out into a unknown situation." Jazz said.

"Jetfire intercept That Decepticon I don't want her vanishing again. Bring her down." Optimus ordered as the femme cleared the tree tops.

Darkwave had to reboot her CPU after her Holo emitters short circuited she came back on line to see a Yellow Mech knock her back.

She pulled her pistol from subspace and took aim cursing after finding her targeting systems where off-line as well.

Shrugging it off she opened fire point blank and went into emergency Transformation, Darkwave almost cried out in despair when a Shuttle dropped down on her. Cannons spewing energy as she tried to get out of the way.

Firing off her own weaponry damage reports kept flashing her peripheral vision as she gunned her engines and went into a barrel roll hoping to shake the Mech off her tail.

Her hope crashed as he took out her tail fins sending her spiraling towards the ground.

Darkwave franticly fought to control her rate of decent, as warning signs popped up.

"Core heat: critical, Spark containment: critical, stasis lock: imminent." Darkwave was able to transform right before she slammed in to the ground.

The next thing she knew she was looking down the barrel of a large red and blue Mechs weapon.

"Don't move Femme." He warned.

Darkwave narrowed her flickering optics at him as three more weapons where trained on her "Touch me and your scrap Mech… " She growled back.

The last thing she heard was a large neon green Mech scoff. "I don't think so youngling."

A red beam disconnected something at the back of her cranial unit. A Chirp of pain issued form her vocals as she slumped back in stasis lock.

Bumblebee and Sideswipe picked the Femme up and loaded her into the back of Optimus's Trailer. Ratchet stood back with an annoyed look on his face and arms across his chest as he watched the femme being loaded.

Optimus walked up behind him "You seem troubled my old friend."

Ratchet Cycled air threw his vents. "Did you notice how the chest plate over her Spark was damaged?"

Optimus nodded "I believe She has quiet a story to tell." he stated before transforming and hooking up to the trailer.

"If what I think has happened we might have a difficult time on our hands." The medic replied as he to transformed and follow the rest of the team back to base.

Once they had left the cemetery a cold breeze swept threw the trees.

A young girl stood next to the Angel statue with a small smile on her face.

As she turned and faded away a gentle voice could be heard on the breeze. " Be at rest Wave though you may not know it now, but you are with friends."

A peaceful silence hung over the area as the moon peeked from behind the clouds it's rays shine down on the small grave where a Crystal angel stood glowing in the silver moon light.

* * *

Shadow: There ya go every one I hope you like it... Also Thanks to every one of you who has left a review helps keep my confidence up. Please continue reviewing!!! 


	6. Repaired

Shadow: Hey all It's another chapter!! Up faster then the rest have been to... anyway. I want to thanks those of you who have placed Reviews on this story Thanks! you all rock!... hands out cookies... One for you, and you, and you, and you,...and you... got everyone...?

Wave: No you forgot me!!!

Shadow: Wait.. you cant eat human cookies...

Wave: Oh yeah...

Shadow: ...Pulls out a energon Cookie.. I think you can eat this one though...

Wave: Whoo!

Shadow: Enjoy...

* * *

Last time……

Ratchet Cycled air threw his vents. "Did you notice how the chest plate over her Spark was damaged?"

Optimus nodded "I believe she has quiet a story to tell." He stated before transforming and hooking up to the trailer.

"If what I think has happened we might have a difficult time on our hands." The medic replied as he to transformed and follow the rest of the team back to base.

Once they had left the cemetery a cold breeze swept threw the trees.

A young girl stood next to the Angel statue with a small smile on her face.

As she turned and faded away a gentle voice could be heard on the breeze. " Be at rest Wave though you may not know it now, but you are with friends."

A peaceful silence hung over the area as the moon peeked from behind the clouds, its rays shine down on the small grave where a Crystal angel stood glowing in the silver light.

* * *

Present…..

Chapter six

Ratchet glared down at the offline seeker lying on the examining berth, now and then a tendril of blue energy would crackle across her beaten frame causing some part of her to twitch slightly.

His conclusions where correct, someone had tried to bond with the femme.

Two someone's to be exact, the energy signatures in her spark informed him of both Megatron's and Starscream's offence.

A cracked spark chamber indicated a power overload whitch mean she wasn't a willing partner.

The fact that she was so young made the Energon in his pipes boil; He had spent the passed three hours trying to make repairs.

The last hour and a half his work was thwarted when the electricity that now crackled over her frame nearly short circuiting his processor.

He couldn't for the life of him figure out where the energy was coming from, all of her systems where offline.

He had made sure of this by disconnecting her cerebral cable from the rest of her body.

The only thing that should have any kind of power would be the chamber that held her spark…

Ratchets optics brightened as an Idea struck him. Her spark….. It was the only thing working…

A small smirk appeared on his face plates as he pulled over the Spark transfer machine and hooked up the spark cradle in to her chassis and switched it on.

The Youngling was fighting him even if her body was offline her spark was still strong enough to fight on a physical level.

He sighed as the machine drew her spark from her body taking the electricity with it.

Setting to work the medic shook his head, things where going to be interesting when he brought her back on line…

The first thing Darkwave noticed when she came back on line was…That she came back on-line…

She scanned down the list while conducting a systems check, every thing form spark containment to coolant systems where in the green while other things such as her weapon systems and holo matrix where still offline.

She also noticed her vocal emitters where currently at a 30 percent functionality and rising.

When she brought her optics on-line making her hiss and shutter them as a bright white light scrambled her optical sensors.

Wave tried to bring her arm up to shield her self from the light, only to find her arm was stuck to the surface she was laying on.

Panic swept threw her as she quickly realized both arms and legs where held down by large metal bands bolted to the metal berth.

Her head snapped to the left when she caught the sound of doors hissing open… Had Starscream or Megatron brought her back to base or was it the creepy arachnid?

Wave scowled, she would rather extinguish her own spark before becoming bonded to any one…

She was surprised when instead of the leader of the Deceticons or his scheming second in command, a Large yellow green Mech walked in followed by a small silver Mech.

"Awake I see. You had me worried there for a bit." The large Mech commented as he ran a quick scan of her systems.

Pain throbbed threw Waves head as she tried to pull up who the Mechs where and where she was. Only to find several of her memory files where corrupt.

"How's she doin Ratchet?" The large Mech/Ratchet frowned slightly.

"It seems some of her memory files have been damaged." he replied.

"I' am going to make sure you haven't sustained any serious memory loss." Ratchet said as he reached over to connect a cable to the back of her head.

"Don't touch me Mech!" She hissed, vocals crackling sharply. Her crimson optics flared as she strained against her binds. Wave grimaced as pain sliced threw her vocal they where still at 80 percent and rising.

The small silver Mech chuckled softly. "I haven't seen a Femme with that much pitfire in ages."

Ratchet scowled down at him "I fail to see the humor in this Jazz, I suggest you go and inform Optimus she is awake."

The silver Mech/Jazz chuckled again as he walked out. "Careful Hatchet, she might even be a match for you…" He said as he walked out the door.

Ratchet revved his engine and grabbed a hold of Waves Helmet forcing her head to turn sharply to the right. "Hold still it's not going to hurt you…" he grumbled as Wave tried to pull her head away.

She stiffened as the connection took place her body twitches slightly as memories snapped passed her optics.

"St-op! Pl-lease!!" She shouted as what happened between her, Megatron, and Starscream flicked by.

Claw like digits dug in to the metal of the berth as she tried to force back her thoughts.

As soon as it started the process was finished, letting Wave slump back air cycling rapidly threw her vents as her frame shook.

Ratchet stood staring at the screen arms crossed his optics glowed brightly casting the rest of his face in shadow.

Ratchet had known what had happened when he first caught a glimpse of her chest plate and read her spark signature, but seeing it threw her optics was some thing else. It unnerved him that he was able to have seen it at all.

His thoughts there interrupted when the doors to med bay hissed open.

He looked back at the femme who was staring at the door, when her Optics flicked back at him he noticed the fierce anger raging with in her spark… Yes this one was going to be difficult indeed .

When Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, and Ultra Magnus walked in, the femme tensed instantly the difference in her posture did not go unnoticed by the medic.

Ratchet switched his gaze from the seeker to his leader.

"How is she?" Prime asked casting a glance over the femme who glared back.

" Physically she's fine but mentally… I'm not so sure… Some of her memory files have been damaged, and I am not sure she knows who we are or where she is. I will have to speak to you privately about some of what I came across at a later date. When I investigated her memory files it seems that when doing a search of any files they open as soon as her core processor is tapped into. I only witness the surface memories before I could terminate the process so I am unaware of what lies deeper." Ratchet replied.

Optimus nodded looking over to Magnus and Ironhide then nodded. Ratchet walked over to the berth as Ironhide and Sunstreaker took their place on either side.

He pressed a small button of the consol and stepped away as the restraints retracted back in to the Berth.

When Sunstreaker went to pull her up she flinched and leapt off the berth only to come face to face with one of Ironhides charged cannons.

"I don't suggest you make any sudden moves." The black Mech cautioned as he took his place beside her.

The yellow Mech went to grab her upper arm only to snap it back when a tendril of blue lighting crackled over her frame and up his arm causing his to let out a sharp hiss of pain as his circuits tried to overload.

"Touch me again and they'll be picking your off lined carcass of the floor." She growled.

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics and followed her out the door. "Only after yours is turned to slag and dumped in to the smelter." Came his snappish response.

Ratchet turned to Magnus. "I suggest you keep her and your self well grounded during the interrogation, or she will short circuit your systems. ((A.N. Try saying that five times fast...)) So far as I can tell that energy comes from her spark. The current runs threw out her frame in an electromagnetic field. Most of the time it's low enough that it's harmless, but when she is worked up or mentally or emotionally stressed who ever happens to be touching or closest proximity to her will have to reboot their systems or get a complete circuit overhaul."

The large Mech nodded and followed the three out the door.

Darkwave huddled in to the darkest corner of her cell glaring at the glowing bars in front of her.

Her systems screamed at her to go in to recharge but she held firm, Wave had been sitting there for the last three days just staring in to space now moving so much as an optic diode.

The only things running now where vital operating systems, sensors, audios, and optics. Even they where set to the lowest setting possible.

She wasn't going to take any chances being caught off guard, if they tried any thing. She set her self to self destruct, if anyone so much as touched her if she slipped in to stasis.

Jazz sighed as he gazed over at the femme. The only thing they had gotten out of her was her name, place and date of her creation.

"Still hasn't moved eh?" A voice asked behind him.

Jazz turned as Ironhide walked in, the large black Mech sat a tray of Energon cubs down next to the consol

"Not a bolt, she hasn't even gone in to stasis since she came back on line in the med bay. Wont even take the energon I give 'er no matter what I say." The silver Mech responded.

Ironhide just shrugged "There isn't much we can do, can't really force her to do any thing unless she's about to go off-line. Then Ratchet will force her into stasis lock and feed some low grade energon into her systems."

Jazz just shook his head "That's one stubborn Femme. And she's gotta have one pit of an energy reserve to last this long." He muttered.

"Go on and head back up and go Recharge it's time for my shift and I don't wanna listen to your idea of what you call music for the rest of the cycle. I'd have to rip out your speakers first." Ironhide said typing up his shift log.

"You'd have to catch me first 'hide" Jazz said walking out of the room.

"Nah I'd just blast your tires out from under ya" Ironhide replied a chuckled was heard as the doors cosed behind the silver Autobot.

Ironhide picked up a cube of Energon and walked over to the only occupied cell, looking down he sighed as he picked up the other untouched cube and set the fresh one in its place.

The echoing soft whine of systems powering down came from inside the cell.

Ironhide looked up in time to watch the Femme's optics dim and her posture relax; a quick scan informed him she was in stasis.

A small frown crept across his face plates as the scanner picked up and deactivated the self destruct sequence she had set up.

'What had she gone through to make her do some thing so drastic just to go in to stasis?' He wondered going back to his stations.

After COMing Ratchet about the Femmes status he cycled air threw his systems and sat back… This was going to one quiet shift….

* * *

Shadow: Well peeps I hope you like. This it will most likely be the last one till after christmas and new years. I'll update some time in Febuary cause after the holidays I'm moving and have to wait for my Internet to be hooked up.. Stupid German internet grrr...

Wave: Yay a vacation!!!.. you didn't forget my present did you?

Shadow..Gets all shiffty eyed...Erm...

Wave: SHADOW!!! I told you i wanted a new blaster so get out here and Get me one!!

Shadow: Blinks..How the heck am I suppose to do that?!they dont exacly sell them in store ya know.

Wave: Thats not my problem...Crosses arms and glares down...

Shadow:...Flees... I'm gonna have Ratchet reprogram you into a toaster!

Happy Holidays everyone...


	7. New body!

_**Shadow: **_Hello all, Sorry for taking so long in getting the next chapter up. The insanity never stops!! I had to get a new computer because Wave decided to experiment with Viruses on my old one. _**"Chuckles"**_ Unfortunately for her it ended up back Fireing on her and she got infected as well.

_**Wave:**_ I hate human computers!! _**"Optics widen as her hand covers her mouth."**_

_**Ratchet:**_ Darkwave get your aft back in here!!

_**Wave:**_ Shadow ya gotta help me the medic from the pit is after me!! 

_**Shadow: **_Hell no This is my revenge for what you did to my computer. _**"Cackles****"  
**_

* * *

_**Last Time On The Crystal Angel…**_

The echoing soft whine of systems powering down came from inside the cell.

Ironhide looked up in time to watch the Femme's optics dim and her posture relax, a quick scan informed him she was in stasis.

A small frown crept across his face plates as the scanner picked up and deactivated the self destruct sequence she had set up. 

'What had she gone threw to make her do some thing so drastic just to go in to stasis?' He wondered going back to his stations.

After coming Ratchet about the Femmes status he cycled air threw his systems and sat back… this was going to one quiet shift…. 

_**Present…**_

Sideswipe leapt out of his chair as the screeching of an alarm filled the brig.

Glancing over at the Seeker in bay 1 but she was still deep in recharge… Had her armor always been that dull?

He tapped at the screen to find out what was wrong his optics brightened as he read what was on the screen 

"Sideswipe to Ratchet."

"Ratchet here…" 

"You need to get to the Brig, the Femme's Vital signs are dropping fast!"

" Slag…What has she done to her self now… I'm on my way. Ratchet out" 

A Small form was floating in a dark void…

All around her small orbs of light danced around each other, a few seemed to gather around the small body as one of the orbs settled on her chest and sank in to the body.

Warmth seeped in to her cold frame as she opened her eyes. 

Another orb floated up close to her face and began to change shape.

"Hello DarkWave." The orb pulsed with each word and now stood beside her in the form of a large human male with feathered florescent wings folded behind him.

His face held a calm and gentle look to it as he looked down at her.

Wave tried to reboot her mobile systems as they failed to boot.

She glance at her form she wondered how she was even conscious if none of her systems where running.

Waves eyes widened as she noticed she was in her human holo-matter form.

No wonder her whole body felt strange, it felt numb and heavy yet she knew that she shouldn't feel any thing in this shell.

"Where am I, and who are you??" She asked trying to make her self seem more aggressive then she new she looked…or felt.

"In between life and death little one. I am what the children of Earth call a Guardian Angel." The winged human said.

Wave blinked at him "I'm dieing? How… I don't remember getting damaged. Why are you here, only humans have Guardian angels I'm Cybertronian and can take care of my self."

"Your spark is to damaged, as we speak your spark is fading from it's chamber ." He replied, crossing his arms and rising an eye brow. 

"Of course it didn't help that you refused your energy intake, And yes I can See that, Your doing a Fine job caring for yourself too" He added the last bit was tinged heavily with sarcasm.

"Why… Just skipping Energon for a few cycles isn't going to kill me." Wave reasoned, she felt despair seep in to her mind.

"You are still to young for your kind to have been threw as much as you have. You weren't meant to be created…. When Your leader Megatron had you created to help strengthen his own power, he skipped several vital possesses. With out those processes you will not function properly and your spark will have to be constantly recharged. Megatron was the one who originally ordered the death of all femmes of your kind. He has also realized his mistake a little to late, that with out Femmes there are no soldiers, and with out soldiers, there is no war, with out war, there is no power." He replied.

"Is there nothing to do? Am I just going to deactivate?" She asked. She didn't even try to hide the fear in her voice Right now pride was the lowest on the list of priorities.

The Angel kneeled down to be level with her face. "No young one. God or Primus as you call him has different plans for you. But for now you must learn to grow into an honorable Femme. When the time is ready you till now what your duty is. Now It's time for you to return to your new body so you can begin again. It will take time to a just to your surroundings, and those who are in charge of you now. Listen to them other wise… The next time we meet, there will be no saving you…" 

He stood up as Wave started to feel her self falling. Darkness over came her vision once more.

Ratchet sat staring at Darkwave's off-line form lying in front of him.

A frown was apparent on his facial plates as he tried to figure out why the youngling's systems had failed and spark extinguished.

What confused and surprised him even more was when she started to come back online, the CMO had to place the femme in stasis when she came online while he was working on her spark chamber and went on the fritz.

Ratchet still sported the dent she had left in his cheek plates… 

Right now he was in the process of finishing the Femmes new frame, the old one was going to have to go threw some serious Reconfiguration before her spark could be replaced.

He gazed down at the femme as he closed the now silver breast plate.

She was considerably smaller and she would no drought be displeased when she came back on-line.

Ratchet smirked, their job would be a lot easier now that they weren't dealing with a Youngling in a Full grown femmes armor. 

Optimus and him had decided that they would keep her on base until she was of age…What she wanted to do after that was up to her.

Ratchet looked up and turned as the door behind him hissed open…"Is there something I can help you with Ironhide?"

The large black Mech just smirked. "Nope, just wanted to see if what Sunny and Sides said was true and if the dent in your armor in any thing to tell by I'd say That femme there didn't like waking up to you tamperin with her insides. Well at least the rest of us don't have to suffer her temper." He said gazing down at the now silver femme in front of him.

Ratchet Scowled then waved a large wrench at Ironhide. "If I were you I'd…."

The Medic stopped as the whine of systems coming on-line informed them of their guests awakening. 

One by one Wave's systems stared coming back on-line.

Her energy reserves where still dangerously low but it wasn't enough to send her back off-line. 

Every thing else about her body felt wrong as if it wasn't her own.

Wave frowned as her optics came on-line.

Was It her or had everything around her seemed to have gotten bigger?

She sat up surprised at not being restrained, did they thing just be cause her weapons where off-line she was weak? 

She would have to show them other wise… 

Her optics narrowed as she caught the Medic from the pit and The large black Mech… Ironhide gazing at her.

Ironhide had an amused look on his face plates as the medic came over and began running scans.

"What's so funny fatso?" 

Ironhide scoffed. "I wouldn't be making punches about my size if I where you Tiny."

Wave lept off the bearth ready to rip his head off. "I'll show you tiny!"

She was snatched from the air as Ratchet grabbed a hold of her Scruff bar "Wait...Scruff bar?" She though thoroughly confused.

She had hers removed just before joining the academy.. "Sit down and sit still!" The Medic snapped. 

"Ironhide If you don't have a life or death situation I suggest you get out of my Medbay."

Ironhide smirked. "Take a look at your refection Little one." He said as he walked out the door.

Darkwave glanced at her reflection in the wall beside her.

Looking back was a small silver Femme about 4 feet tall with two small spines sticking out of her head like antenna.

Large Blue optics blazed back at her as she lifted her hand to touch her face.

Back in the Rec Room Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Blur, all looked up as Ironhide walked threw the door.

No sooner had he done this an angry shriek echoed threw out the base.

Ironhide sat down with a cube of high grade and chuckled as Jazz, Sideswipe and Blur, rushed towards the door. "I wouldn't go out there if I where you, There's one very angry Femme In Medbay."

* * *

_** Wave:**_ What have you done to me!? 

_**Shadow: **_What Now your my Size hehe well shorter by about a foot.

_**Wave:**_ But but but... I'm not even Intimidating any more!! You've ruined my decepticon Image!! Just wait till I get my claws around you scrawny neck!! 

_**Shadow:**_ Holds Wave Back with one hand "I hope you all enjoy the new chapter Please review! Till next time...

_**Shadow signing out... **_

P.S. I have Written a New story called "The Salvation of Cybertron: Stranded" It is the first In a trilligy that I plan on writing. I hope you all enjoy it! 


	8. Freedom!

Shadow: Hey everyone! This is the 8th chapter woo!

Ok I noticed I have one question... Yay My first!!

Dear dandyparakeet, Your very correct as to what has happened in the story so far... Only the Autobots didn't _make_ Darkwave into a sparkling... She allready was a Youngling, just in a full grown femmes body.

Wave: Darn right I ain't no sparkling! The differance between the two is... A Youngling is more like a human Teenager. A Sparkling is like a human Infant or young child.

Shadow: There ya go strait from the horses mouth... Er... Well Kinda... Enjoy the story!

* * *

_**Last time on the Crystal Angel…**_

Ironhide smirked. "Take a look at your refection Little one." he said as he walked out the door.

Darkwave glanced at her reflection in the wall beside her.

Looking back was a small silver Femme about 4 feet tall with two small spines sticking out of her head like antenna, Large Blue optics blazed back at her as she lifted her hand to touch her face.

Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Blur, all looked up as Ironhide walked threw the door of the Rec Room.

No sooner had he done this a Shriek echoed threw out the base.

Ironhide sat down with a cube of high grade and chuckled Jazz, Sideswipe and Blur, rushed towards the door. "I wouldn't go out there if I where you, There's one very angry Femme In Medbay."

* * *

**_Present…_**

Dark wave struggled to get at Ratchet threw the magnetic field that had been turned on to keep her on the bearth.

"What Have you Done?! My Body! How am I suppose to go out looking like this, I'll be the laughing stock of the Decepticon army! What about my wings I cant stay on the ground for ever!!" Wave ranted.

Ratchet sighed, the ringing in his audios had just dissipated.

He turned around and glared at the Femme. "I had to create you a new frame. The one you had before is in need of a Full Reconfiguration. With out it your spark would need recharge every 12 mega cycles with out it your spark would be extinguished. This is not permanent, and will do until your body is repaired."

Both sent glares that could melt metal at each other, Optimus and Prowl walked in.

Both Mechs paused as they gazed at the small silver femme magnetized to the metal berth.

Prime tried hard not to chuckle at the look the Femme was shooting at Ratchet, clearing his vocalizer Prowl flinched slightly as Both turned their heated glares on them.

"Good evening Ratchet, I see our guest here is functioning well."

Ratchet scoffed as he turned and clicked of the monitor next to Darkwave's berth.

"She's on your hands now Prime. She'll be reformatted as a toaster if she stays here any longer."

" Says the ancient Scrap heap" Wave muttered under her breath.

As Prowl picked her up by her scruff bar Wave hissed and tried to scratch at The black and white Mech's hand and cursed when her short arms couldn't reach.

Prowls face plate twitched as he fought back a grin, Prime nodded to the medic as Ratchet covered Waves old body with a thick piece of cloth, then turned and followed Prime out of the Med Bay and down the hall.

The three "Bots" and one rouge "Con" entered into the conference room.

Inside the large room was a huge round table with chairs circling around it, most of the Chairs where fell with mechs.

A few of them chose to stand the light din of conversation hushed as Optimus walked into the room and took his seat.

Prowl dropped Darkwave into an elevated seat next to him and Ultra Magnus.

She hissed as Ironhide across the table smirked at her and waved.

Only to get cuffed over the head by Prowl.

"Hush you.."

The silver Femme just rubbed her head and glared up at the tactician from the corner of her optics.

"Greetings fellow Autobots, I have called this meeting here today, because I am looking for willing Teachers for a youngling who has just recently come in to our care."

Several optic ridges rose and as the mechs around the room glanced at the small Femme.

Wave replied to the gazes with a wicked sneer.

"Thought I must warn you she is not to be handled lightly. She has spent most of her creation under the care of the Decepticons there for her... manners are some what lacking."

Prime case a glance at the sulking femme who glared right back.

She opened her mouth ready reply with a smart remark but stopped when she was flicked upside the helm by Prowl once more.

He didn't even glance down at her, Magnus gave her a warning glance from the side of his optics.

"I do so have manners. Just not for autoscum like you." She thought to her self.

With a huff she crossed her arms and sat back trying to burn a hole threw the table with her heated gaze ignoring the rest of the meeting.

A Few of the older Mech's raised their hands.

Surprisingly Bumblebee and Sideswipe raised their hands as well.

Sunstreaker glanced at his twin in shock.

"Just think… you can get her back for the damage to your paint job if you help." Sideswipe sent over their spark link.

The remark had Sunstreaker raising his hand as well Prime raised an optic ridge.

"Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker are you sure you wish to do this? It will not be an easy task."

All three answered with "Yes Sirs."

Optimus nodded. "Very well Ratchet, Ironhide, and Prowl will be her primary caretakers. Ratchet will you teach her basic medical procedures?"

The medic nodded and cast Wave an amused gaze.

The femme snapped her head over to Prime and was about to argue but was cut off.

"Ironhide will you teach her basic Marksmanship?" The Mech Grins and nodded.

"Hey wait..!" Darkwave tried but was cut off once more.

"Prowl will you teach her scholasitc studies?" The black and white glanced down at the smaller femme then gazed back at his Commander.

"Yes sir."

"Hey! who are you to say what I do or Don't do!! I don't plan on stickin around long enough for you to teach me any thing!"

Prime turned his gaze onto the small femme. "Would you rather us send you back to Megatron?"

Wave stepped back the spines on the top of her head laid back as she ground her dental plates and looked away.

"I didn't think so. These are the rules that are to be followed. One: You are not allowed outside the base with out an escort. Two: You will do whatever your teachers or caretakers tell you to do or not to do. You also will report to me every seven solar cycles to make sure you are doing your studies. Any and all punishments will be handed out by Prowl as he sees fit."

The mechs around the table nodded in agreement as the meeting came to a close.

Wave was picked up by Prowl and carried out of the room as the Mechs dispersed.

They walked threw the base until they came to a doorway next to the Medbay.

Prowl punched in a code and set Wave down as the door swished open.

"It isn't much but it will do. If you need anything Ratchet is just next door. Ironhide and myself are just down the hall. Here is the code for your door. Your studies will begin in two solar cycles until then familiarize your self with the base." The Mech then turned and left the room.

Darkwave smirked as the door closed behind him. "Like I'd stay here…Those Autobots are more foolish then I first thought" she thought to her self.

She took her time looking around the room, everything was bare not even a Dust bunny under the recharge berth could be seen "A lot cleaned then the Decepticon base" she thought.

A desk and computer sat on the right wall next to her recharge berth that was right under a small window, just perfect for her to crawl out of.

A security camera perched in the corner beside the door watched her every move.

Wave smirked as she climbed up on to the recharge berth cursing at her new size as she slipped a few times before getting situated.

Off-lining her optics she set her systems to come out of recharge around 1 am.

Mean while...

A red, white, and blue bot was spazzing out as he watched Darkwave slip in to recharge.

"We going to raise a Decepticon youngling! She'll stab us in the back when we're not watching. or she may even be a spy sending Megatron our security codes as we speak!! We all gonna Die!!"

Jazz placed a hand on the bots shoulder. "Calm down Red be for you shot somthin out. Ratchet made her new Frame, don't you think he'd think of some thing like that? We're monitoring all in coming and out going transitions. Prime's taken steps to ensure the safety of the base and the Autobots."

Red alert looked up at Jazz from his station. "I still say she's going to pull something."

Jazz laughed. "Prime wants to give her a new start, but he's not stupid. He knows she's going to try something. She's a "Con" It's in her programming. I'm going to go recharge. Call me if she pulls a Blaster from subspace." He said with a chuckle as he walked away.

Around 12:50 am a tendril of electricity climbed up the wall under the security camera.

A soft pop sounded as it shorted out a wire in the lens.

Back at the security consul, Redalert looked away for a moment to talk to one of the other Bots on duty.

The screen that held the picture of Darkwave's sleeping form flickered for a moment before returning to normal.

Back in Wave's room...

A single blue optic came on-line as a smirk crept across her face plates as the other came on-line as well.

"I'm not called Darkwave for nothing." She murmured.

Sitting up Wave stuck her hands next to her helm and wiggled her fingers as she made a face at the camera.

Snickering she looked up at the Window calculating the distance, force, and velocity need to get to the sill.

Walking to the edge of the berth she ran a few steps before leaping towards the window.

Wave panicked slightly as she started to descend before reaching her destination.

Her hand shot out just in time to catch the ledge before she face planted the Berth below.

Pulling her self up, she placed the claws of both hands on the glass and twisted.

Wave cringed as the high pitched sound of cutting glass filled the room, soon a hole large enough for her to slip out of was cut in to the window.

With out a second glance she crept out the hole and replaced the missing glass before vanishing over the edge as she leapt to the rocky ground below.

The Ark was buried into side a mountain, but if you looked hard with the help of sensors, scanners and such, you could see bits and pieces of it sticking out of the ground.

As much as she hated to admit it, she had to give them credit.

They new how to hide well.

If she hadn't just jumped from one of the Arks windows she would have never believed it was here.

Her smirk turned to a grin as she gazed out at the stars And drawing In the air of freedom threw her cooling systems before vanishing in to the trees. Back inside the Medbay Ratchet smirked as he watched a plip on the screen move away from the Ark.

"Prowl Our guest has decided to take an early morning stroll. I'm sending you the signal to the tracker I installed."

"Signal confirmed Prowl out."

A police cruiser and a silver Pontiac solstice sat in the shadows of the base.

Their engines roared to life as their headlights lit up the forest before them.

"I was hoping she wouldn't try this. Must younglings always learn the heard way?" Jazz asked as he followed Prowl and Darkwave's signal.

About a half an hour later both Mechs transformed and hid in the shadows.

Wave strolled threw the trees pleased with her plan.

"Now to get rid of the Ground pounder look, and get my wings back" She muttered.

"Ack!" Wave cried as she tripped over a root and face planted into a mud puddle.

"Ugh… I'm starting to hate this planet." She growled pushing her self to her feet.

"Aw don't feel that way. It's a real nice place once you get the hang of it."

Dark wave nearly jumped out of her new armor at the voice.

She looked up to see a blue visor and a pair of blue optics gazing down at her. "

Aw Slag"

She wasted no time in taking off threw the trees.

Jazz sighed as Prowl glared at him.

"What?!" Both Mech's Transformed.

"You couldn't stay quite for an astro-second longer could you?"

Jazz only shrugged as he cut the sliver femme off.

Darkwave spun around only to meet Prowls open door.

"I suggest you get in. It will not be pleasant for you if I have to transform."

Wave hissed at the Mech. "Like pit I will. I'm not going back to that slag hole."

Jazz had transformed after wave had turned her back "Such foul language for a young femme. Well if you won't get in willingly then I'll have to help you."

The silver Mech grabbed her by the scruff bar and deposited the youngling femme in to Prowls passenger seat a seat belt secured her to the seat.

Ignoring the femmes violent threats and foul cursing he closed the door and turned towards the base.

Just as he pulled away Jazz cried out just as the place Prowl had been sitting exploded.

Star screams laughter filled the air as the seeker aimed his null ray at Jazz. "Say goodbye Autobrat!"

To be continued

* * *

Wave: I'm Going to kill you shadow!! you just love making my life a living pit!

Shadow: Flees Snickering "You do the perfect G1 Starscream Wave!!

Wave: Screams

Shadow: hehe anyway I would love to give props to my & faithfull reveiwers!

Speacial thanks goes to...drum roll...

Amethyst Authoress,

Elita One,

dandyparakeet,

Master of Minds,

haha21,

Dragon260,

Bumblebee's Girl,

Thank you all for your reviews and reading this story...

Until Next time.

Shadow signing out...


	9. Revenge?

_**Shadow:**_ It's me again...Margret hehehe...

**_Wave:_** Shadow... I'm warning you

_**Shadow:**_...Just tryin to be friendly...

**_Wave:_** Sing that song one more time and Im Going to squish you... >:(

**_Shadow: _**Enjoy the chapter all. ;)

* * *

_**Last time on the Crystal Angel…**_

Jazz had transformed after wave had turned her back "Such foul language for a young femme. Well if you won't get in willingly then I'll have to help you."

The silver Mech grabbed her by the scruff bar and deposited the youngling femme in to Prowls passenger seat a seat belt secured her to the seat.

Ignoring the femmes violent threats and foul cursing he closed the door and turned towards the base.

Just as he pulled away Jazz cried out just as the place Prowl had been sitting exploded.

Starscreams laughter filled the air as the seeker aimed his null ray at Jazz. "Say goodbye Autobrat!"

* * *

_**Present…**_

Darkwave cringed as Prowl flipped end over end.

Prowl groaned as he came to a stop on his top.

"Fraggin seeker, I'm gonna rip his wings off then shove them up his aft!" the femme shouted as she wiggled out of Prowl's loosed hold.

She paused as poked at the dashboard "Hey Autobot you still active?"

A groan was all she got for a response.

"Kay just makin sure."

Wave then turned and kicked out Prowls passenger side window and crawled in to the shadows.

Starscream cackled as he dodged the shots fired by the silver Autobot.

He could sense that Darkwave's spark signature was close by threw the faint bond he has created.

Yet scanners failed to pick up anything.

"So the little glitch is still operational is she?" He thought as he fired off his own volley of fire power.

Jazz cursed as he dodged Starscream's cluster bombs.

"How the pit did he know where we where?" he asked him self.

A blast from the null ray slammed into the solstice's back slamming him face first in to the soft mud.

System malfunction warning's popped up as his circuits shorted out.

The last thing he saw be for his optics off-lined where two small silver feet that stopped in front of his fallen weapon.

As his optics drimmed he watched as a grinning Darkwave picked it up ."I'll just be barrowing this.."

Wave cringed as she watched shadows while Starscream shot Jazz in the back with his null ray.

The silver Mech landed hard not far from her position.

The femme growled to her self, she had thought about taking off and leaving the two Autobots to fend for them self's they didn't have to come after her…

Then again… It was her fault they where getting slagged in the first place.

They where Autobots, it was in their programming to help others…

She had never heard of an Autobot leaving someone that needed their help behind…

"Slag, why did Primus have to create my spark as a Femme… They where always to fragging sentimental." she grumbled as she stepped out of the bushes.

Jazz's weapon had landed right in front of her, the slaggin thing was almost as big as she was!

Her optics brightened as an idea popped in to her processor.

She didn't have to aim all she had to was keep the seeker occupied till the rest of the Autobots came.

A wicked grin crept across her face plates as she walked over and picked the weapon up, the blue visor on the Autobot darkened.

"Last just a little bit longer." She muttered to the off-line Mech.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are. I know your in there Darkwave."

The said femme smirked as she hid under a bush under some trees.

She could see him perfectly yet he couldn't see her.

"Your right Starscream. I am here, and it's time I got revenge for what you tried to do to me!" she shouted.

her voice was distorted as it echoed off the rocks around them.

Starscream spun around as he hovered in the air trying to figure out where the femme was hiding.

He had to dodge to the right as a bolt came somewhere from his left and zipped over his shoulder.

"Come out and fight like A true Decepticon!" the seeker screeched.

"You asked for it." Came the snickering response.

Another shot fired from the opposite side.

The femmes laughter could be heard echoing all around him.

Starscream shrieked as he opened fire all around him.

"Come out and fight me you coward!"

Another shot came from below and nailed him in the right wing.

"But you told me to fight like a Decepticon so I am…"

Wave replied the mock pout was evident in her voice.

Starscream growled as he shot over where he thought Wave was hiding.

"Close but no cigar... It's not any fun when you don't have the upper hand now is it?"

This time two shots came out of the dark both hitting him dead in the chest and knocking him out of the air.

"Wait till I get my hands on you. you traitorous little Glitch!!"

"Wow such big words from a small minded Mech... I'm so proud of you!".

The sound of someone transforming near by caused the seeker to smirk.

"You just gave your self away femme!"

No I didn't." She said in a sing song tone.

"I suggest you leave while you still can Decepticon." Optimus Prime said as he walked out of the shadows.

Behind him came Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide, and Bumblebee all had cannons and weapons charged and ready to fire.

"You've won this time Darkwave but I'll be back!!" The seeker screamed as he transformed and took off in to the air.

Darkwave snickered as she watched the seeker take off.

She got ready to slip into the shadow before anyone noticed.

Her joy was short lived however as someone snatched her up by her scruff bar.

Once again she found her self cursing the medic who put it there.

"I think you've had enough fun for one night youngling." Ratchet said as he walked in to the clearing.

Darkwave tried to shrink into her armor as all the Mechs turned and gazed at her.

Prime walked up and snatched Wave from his CMO.

The Autobot leader lifted her up so he looked at the femme optic to optic as his engine growled loudly.

"Do you realize that you could have killed two well trained officers or more had there been more then just Starscream?! You will be grounded to your quarters until I see fit. You will also have a dampener installed to keep you from tampering with any of the security devises on MY ship."

"For your information Prime I didn't ask to be…!!" Wave snapped her mouth shut as Optimus's Optics Darkened.

"Not. One. More. Word. Youngling."

He deposited her none to gently into Ironhide's Cab.

Sideswipe and Bumblebee loaded Jazz In to Optimus's trailer as he transformed and hooking up.

"Autobots. Transform and roll out."

Ratchet assisted Prowl as he followed the others back to base.

The later that morning, Wave sat on her berth playing with the dampener Ratchet had installed when they had gotten back to the base.

She had gotten the same lecture Prime had given from Ironhide on the way back.

As well as one from Ratchet before he installed the dampener and after he dropped her off in her room.

They had replaced the security camera and window in her room that morning, none of the Mechs even gave her a second glance no matter what kind of snide remark left her vocals.

At first she tried counting the cracks in the walls to get rid of her boredom, but found none not even a seam or rivet could be seen in the metal…

After that she tried counting how many Mechs traveled back and forth threw the hall outside her locked door.

That one flopped as well because she lost count after an explosion rocked the Base.

And Ratchet started yelling at someone called Wheeljack.

Wave flopped back on to the berth and let air cycle threw her vents as she off-lined her optics.

Thinking she only was going to rest them for a few breems when the next thing she heard was her door closing.

When she brought her optics online, she looked up to see Prowl and Jazz standing in front of her door.

Wave groaned and covered her optics with her arm.

"What you're here to lecture me to?"

She peeked out from under her arm as she heard the chair next to the desk being pulled out.

At first she though they where going to hit her with it, as Flash backs of Skywarp and Thundercracker knocking the bolts out of her with any thing they could get their hands on flashed threw her processor.

Instead Jazz had taken a seat next to her berth while Prowl had leaned against the door with his arms crossed.

Wave cringed as Prowl's optics seemed to bore deep into her spark…

"Why did you remain after Jazz and I where knocked out of the battle?"

Wave's optic flickered for a second in confusion.

"huh?"

"What Prowl's tryin ta say is…Why didn't you take off when you had the chance. you would have gotten another chance to at Starscream at a later date, so why did you stick around when you knew Prime or the others would have come and brought you back to the base." Jazz explained.

" You have better aim then you showed last night. I wasn't completely off-line when you made your escape. After I com'ed Prime and the others, I watched you distract Starscream. Had you not it is unlikely Jazz or I would be here right now…"

Off-lining her optics, Wave crossed her arms under her helm and scoffed.

"I wanted my revenge on Starscream. You place your selves to highly if you think I would stick around to safe your afts."

She cried out in surprise as she was snatched from the Berth.

"Aw.. Ya love us… Your just to stubborn to admit it."

Wave growled as she was squished against Jazz's chest plate as he hugged her tightly.

"Let go of me you Slaghead!"

Instead of letting go he pinched the facial plates under her optics and pulled lightly.

"Aw..Look at cute wittle femme."

"I'm gonna rip your wires out and strangle you with them!" She screeched.

Prowl chuckled as Jazz tortured Darkwave with cuddling and sparkling talk.

And Wave threw threat that would make Megatron cringe

"I swear to Primus this is worse then Ironhide's and Ratchet's lectures combined!!"

About an hour later Jazz and Prowl stepped out of the femmes quarters.

"I think things are going to get a little easier around here." Jazz commented as the two walked down the hall.

Prowl scoffed. "No with that femme it won't."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_**Wave:**_ Aw Primus! I hate the Cuteness. It's burning my optics out!!

**_Shadow:_** ..:chuckles:... Thanks for the Reviews Everyone I've Made it up to 21!!

_**Wave:**_ Oh the agony!!

_**Shadow: **_You know I could always call Ratchet for you.

_**Wave:**_ No! I'm good I'm good.

Till next time...

Shadow signing out...


	10. Energon

**_Shadow/Wave:_** Hey peoples we're Back... with another installment of The Crystal Angel.

**_Shadow:_** First of all I would like to Thank dandyparakeet for informing me of The Rouge chapter.. It wasn't suposted to be there yet there it was... Wave?

**_Wave:_** What!! It wasn't me!!

**_Shadow: _**...:Rolls eyes:...Right... Anyway next on the agenda...I got 25 Reviews!! Woohoo!! Thank you guys for sticking around for this long...

Enjoy..

* * *

_**Last time on the Crystal Angel…**_

Wave growled as she was squished against Jazz's chest plate as he hugged her tightly.

"Let go of me you Slaghead!"

Instead of letting go he pinched the facial plates under her optics and pulled lightly.

"Aw..Look at cute wittle femme."

"I'm gonna rip your wires out and strangle you with them!" She screeched.

Prowl chuckled as Jazz tortured Darkwave with cuddling and sparkling talk.

"I swear to Primus this is worse then Ironhide's and Ratchet's lectures combined!!"

About an hour later Jazz and Prowl stepped out of the femmes quarters.

"I think things are going to get a little easier around here." Jazz commented as the two walked down the hall.

Prowl scoffed. "No with that femme it won't."

* * *

**_Present…_**

It was about two weeks later, before Wave was allowed to see the light day.

Even then it was only threw the few window in the Ark.

She avoided The Autobot leader like the plague.

It helped that the pass few meetings with him had been canceled do to circumstances of being a Prime on a foreign planet.

Wave studied under Ratchet in the early morning's.

He was amazed of how much basic First-aid she knew….

That is until she told him why… Wave still didn't understand why he fritzed.

There was no way in pit she was ever going to let Triantulas or Hook dig around her insides.

She wouldn't even let them do a routine check up.

The small femme even flinched when Ratchet made and sudden move or some something crashed to the floor while she was in the Medbay

Wave was also excelling in her classes with Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker, which where later in the morning...

Though she was more incline to get into trouble when Sunstreaker tried throwing his weight around.

Prime said she had to do every thing her teachers told her…

So that's exactly what she did, and 9 times out of 10 Sunny got fragged off about it because she would do exactly what he told her…

Only she usually managed to find a way to twist his words around...

Ironhide, with whom Wave worked with in the early afternoon...

Knew how to push peoples buttons, but he was VERY unpleasant when fragged off.

At least with Sunstreaker all Wave had to do was out run him, but with Ironhide, you had to dodge plasma Bolts and what ever else he shot at you...

The scary part was… He never missed.

The only part she really struggled with, was her Scholastic studies.

Mainly because in the Decepticon War Academy, it didn't matter how well you could read, write or do arithmetic.

As long as you could read Basic Cybertronian, fire a weapon better then the grunts, and had plenty of credits, then you where a shoe in to be an Officer.

They didn't really want The officers smart because, smart Officers meant possible traitors meant more executions meant less cannon fodder.

She was usually exhausted by time she went to Prowl for her evening schooling anyway.

After that she was to go and help scrub what ever floor or wall of the ship that was on the roster with those on cleaning duty, for the little incident involving Starscream.

She would have been fragged off about doing it, but most of the time Sunstreaker was there so she enjoyed getting under his armor.

It was so much more fun scrubbing the floor when your out running a vain sunflower.

By then end of the day her systems where ready to crash as soon as she hit the Berth.

She had a device Bumblebee had given her called a Supersoaker that was next to her at all times.

So when one of the twins tried pulling a prank they'd get hosed down with a nasty looking green paint that took forever to get off.

Currently, It was Saturday evening and Wave was scrubbing the floor of the Rec room with Ultra magnus watching over her shoulders.

Sunny had been sent on a mission so she got stuck doing all by her self…

Not that Sunny had ever really helped much, but ticking him off always made time so go faster.

For now though she felt like she had been scrubbing for an eternity.

Music played loudly in the back ground, Jazz had lent her some music files to scan.

Right now she was listening to "Skillet: Falling inside the black."

It helped some what as well...

It took her mind far from the Autobot base and back amongst the stars that had been the only real home she had ever known.

So far gone was she in her own little world, she didn't hear Magnus telling her that her time was up, until the floor dropped out from under her.

Waves optics flicked, as Magnus gazed at her with an amused/annoy look on his face plates.

"I said your time is up. Go on and Recharge, Prime has informed me to remind you of your meeting with him Tomarrow at 1330." Magnus said as he set the femme on her feet and left the rec room.

The Energon In Waves systems had frozen…

She had to see Prime tomarrow!?

"AH!! Why did you have to Frag him off!" She yelled at her self.

Wave hurried to her room, Prowl had allowed The Camera to be remove from her quarters three solar-cycles ago.

So she paced her room wall to wall.

She let out a growl of frustration and dove into her notes, she would stay up all night if she had to but she was going to memorize every thing she had learned.

Hopefully then he would forgive her or at least over look her disobedience…

Not even half way threw the night her systems where screaming at her for recharge.

She could barely keep her optics online, and she hadn't even scratched the surface of her notes.

As she scanned the data pad one more time, she caught the word Energon…

That's exactly what she needed!!

Many of the students in the academy consumed High grade to stay up during Class after a heavy night in what was left of Iacon's more seedy places.

She had never needed it basically because she stayed in her quarters.

Even after long nights of studying she just her electrical ability to recharge her systems.

It was a fast and simple solution.

She didn't even have to worry about the system lag when the Energon had run its Course.

Wave leapt off her berth and walked out her door.

A few of the Mech's on late night shift stopped her to ask where she was going and she replied truthfully, Well semi truthfully anyway…

She told them she was going for Energon... which was true.

They didn't need to know what kind of energon though.

When she entered the Rec room she made sure no one was there before hurrying to the dispensers And cursed her height or lack there of…

Looking around she found a chair that was just the right height, she hurried over and pulled it over to the dispenser and climbed up.

She paused for an astro-second listening for any one who might be out side the door, before pressing the pink button next text to the blue one.

She grabbed the bright pink cube that had appeared on the counter and placed it in to subspace.

She paused then hit it again grabbing the cube, then subspaced it as well.

"Better safe then sorry." She thought to her self.

Wave froze when she heard the sound of foot steps outside the door.

She quickly hit the blue button when the door hissed open.

Bumblebee and Jazz walked threw the door just as the light blue cube appeared in front of her.

"Hey Wave what ya doin up this late, shouldn't ya be in recharge already?" Jazz asked.

The femme set the Cube on the chair and jumped down.

"I have a bit of studying to do before I recharge.I didn't get a chance to do it this afternoon, I wish Scholastics was as easy as Ironhide's lessons. All you have to do there is aim, shoot and blow the targets up… I have a feeling Prowl would not be to pleased if I blew my home work up…" She replied.

She pushed at he chair to get it back to where it belonged.

"Here let me help you with that." Bumblebee said as he picked the thing up and put it back.

"Thanks Bee."

"Ya could have asked some one at help ya." Jazz said As he grabbed a cube of high grade.

"Everyone was either on duty or recharging before duty… So I thought it best if I didn't bother them I need to go and finish my studies I have cleaning shift all day tomorrow see ya."

As Wave fled out the door Bumblebee turned and looked at Jazz. "Was It me or did she seem a little I don't know… antsy?"

Jazz shrugged. "Beats me she's a con surrounded by Autobots wouldn't you be if the rolls where reversed?"

Bee shrugged.

"I think we should ask Prime to lessen her work load that I know of she has minded her P's and Q's since she Fragged Prime off the last time." Jazz added.

She's been good with me and the twins… Except she has this nasty habit of twisting Sunstreakers words around. She seems to enjoy getting a rise out of him."

Jazz chuckled. "Their Fine. Sunstreaker doesn't get along with anyone really. The day they start getting along is the day we should start worrying."

Wave had made it to her quarts with out any more incidents.

The halls where relatively empty for the exception of a few bots rushing to keep from being late for duty.

The silver Femme sat down at her desk, and pulled the two cubes of High grade from subspace and set one in a drawer.

She opened the other and glanced at it before taking a quick sip.

Wave stiffened as the substance hit her systems, her face plates where formed in to a grimace.

"Ugh how can people drink this stuff and enjoy it? The stuff burns!" She muttered as she set down and poured in to her notes.

When the Energon wore off she would take another sip until the cube was empty then replace it with the full one and continued working.

Around 08:30 in the morning, Wave placed the last data pad on the stack and flopped on to the bed her frame shook slightly as she came down from being slightly over energized.

She had finished the Blue cube about two four hours ago and it to was wearing off.

An hour or so of Recharge should tide her over till her meeting with prime was over….

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review, Thanks for reading! :)

Till next time.

Shadow signing out...


	11. Meeting with Optimus

_**Wave:**_ Hey Everyone. Shadow Got snagged by Ratchet to do a Physical Training Test. She should be back after she's let free by Hatchet...

At Times, I thank Primus I'm not human.

Enjoy the story...

* * *

**_Last time on the Crystal Angel…_**

Around 08:30 in the morning, Wave placed the last data pad on the stack and flopped on to the bed her frame shook slightly as she came down from being slightly over energized.

She had finished the Blue cube about two four hours ago and it to was wearing off.

An hour or so of Recharge should tide her over till her meeting with Prime was over….

* * *

**_Present…._**

Wave had just off-lined her optics when she felt some one poking at her shoulder Guard. " Oh Darkwave… Recharge time is over… Time to return to the world of the living."

Waves face plates twitched in annoyance. "Go away Sideswipe before your turned to a lovely shade of Green."

She could heard the smirk In Sunstreakers voice. "Sorry Darkbutt, Magnus told us to get your aft up your late for clean up duty…"

Wave rolled over and grabbed her supersoaker right before she was grabbed by her scruff bar.

Sideswipe's optics widened and took a step back when he spotted her weapon and the Evil look forming on her face plates…

"Uh… Sunny…" Sideswipe started as he backed farther away from the now very angry Femme.

"Shut up Sideswipe I was told to get her up. I'm not in the mood to put up with..…!!" A stream of Green splattered all over the Mech's face and helm…

The bright yellow Mech dropped the femme in surprise.

"Next time maybe you should listen to your twin when he's trying to warn you of something Sunflower..." Wave stated as she rushed out the door after subspaceing her gun.

Wave cackled evilly and picked up speed as she heard Sunstreaker's scream of rage and his thunderous foot steps as he gave chase.

Ultra Magnus and Bumblebee looked up as they heard the sound of small feet Running towards them.

The Mechs looked down as a grinning Darkwave dove behind Magnus's leg followed close behind by a Fragged off Sunstreaker as stormed after her.

The red and blue Mech raised an optic ridge at the dark green paint that coated his face plates and ran down his once yellow armor.

"Come here you little Glitch so I can squash you flat!" The enraged Lamborghini growled stomping a massive foot for emphasis.

Bumblebee picked up the femme who was laying on the floor laughing like a Mad bot… or Con in her case…

"You must have a death wish to keep fragging him off like this." Bee said over a privet com-link.

Wave just shrugged. "It's one of the few things I'm good at that I can do with out getting into trouble here. Thanks for the super-soaker by the way it works great!"

Magnus glared at Bee and Wave.

The scout shrugged sheepishly as the youngling smirked. "Darkwave you will help Sunstreaker clean the paint off his armor after your meeting with Prime. Perhaps that will teach you both.."

Magnus sent a glare and the yellow twin as his brother walked up. "… To be civil towards one another."

"WHAT!" Both shouted.

"There is no way in pit I'm letting that virus ridden "Con" any where near my perfect Chassis." Sunstreaker snapped.

Wave snorted. "Yeah well… it's not so perfect anymore now is it... Hehehe."

"Why I outta…"

Magnus stood in between the two as he glared at the Yellow Twin.

"Darkwave you may start cleaning. What ever you do not finish you will finish after Sunstreakers clean. Perhapes you will have learned your lesson by then."

The smirk vanished from the femmes face plates as her shoulders sagged. "Slag."

Magnus glared at Sunstreaker "You will go and answer to Prowl. Move it… Oh Yes and Darkwave watch your language..." The Mech said as he walked out the door Sideswipe trotted after his Twin.

Wave grumbled as she pulled out the cleaning materials.

She glared up at an amused Bumblebee.

"What the Frag are you lookin at?"

Bee just smirked. "Language Wave." he said as he to left the room.

Wave let air hiss threw her vents in a weary sigh.

The spines on her helm laid back as she set to work cleaning the room.

A few hours later the door hissed open, A large Mech paused for a moment before walking in quietly. A

Small silver Femme was currently scrubbing under one of the many tables in the room.

A soft melody echoed eerily off the spotless walls as the femme hummed an Unfamilure tune.

"Darkwave.." The mech called out not wishing to startle the youngling.

Either she was ignoring him or she was lost in her own thoughts, he was about to turn around and leave but stopped as the door opened to allow Prowl to enter.

Prowl's optics ridges rose in surprise. "Optimus…?"

Optimus Prime held a hand out.

A Human gesture he had picked up that meant the person wish for quiet.

Both Autobots started as a loud thump followed by loud swearing in Cybertronian.

The Mechs peered under the table to see Darkwave sitting in a Puddle of soapy water trying and failing to get a bucket off her head.

"Hold still little one." Prowl said as he reached in and plucked the femme out of the water then pulled the bucket off.

"Thanks Prowl ..I swear that thing sneaks up on me…" She said glaring at the offending object.

"I do not see how a mere bucket could sneak up on one of the Decepticon's finest seeker spies."

"Yikes!"

Optimus chuckled as Wave leapt from Prowls hand to the top of his helm and held on to the Chevron on the front.

"My apologies Darkwave. It was not my intention to startle you…"

"Er.. No problem?"

Prowl plucked the femme from the top of his head.

"I believe it is time for you to have your meeting."

The sudden stiffness in Darkwave's frame did not go unnoticed by either Prowl nor Optimus, as Prowl sent her on the ground.

"Ok…" Was The normally talkative femmes only reply.

She looked every where but at Optimus.

"Do you know what she is nervous about?" Prowl sent to his leader.

"I have an Idea… We will be just out side the base if you need anything. " Was the Primes reply.

Prowl nodded as he walked out of the room.

Silence hug heavy in the air for a few minutes till Wave's circuits almost shorted out with nervousness.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?… eh... Prime…"

Optimus glanced down at the fidgeting femme.

"Why don't we go out doors to talk. I haven't seen the sunset in ages."

Wave glanced up at the towering Mech trying to figure him out.

"Sure... Ok"

"Would you like me to carry you it will be much faster then you walking."

Wave almost jumped away from the Mech at this point.

In times like these she wished she still had her old body so she could feel at least some what intimidating.

"No I'll walk." She said trying to sound braver then she felt.

"If you wish…"

Wave followed after the Mech as he walked out the door.

Several minutes and Optimus pausing for her to catch up later.

Optimus stopped in front of a large door, he looked up at a small camera hidden in the corner and gave a slight nod.

Wave glanced around her scanners working full time to find anything that would reach out of the shadows and grab her.

Her head whipped around as the lager door opened letting in the cool evening air.

Wave followed silently behind Optimus as he walked out of the base.

After about a half an hour of silent walking they both stood on a small hill.

Green grass grew thick under their feet as they came to a stop on the hills crest.

Darkwave stopped dead in her tracks as she gazed at the sky above them.

Red's, gold's, and oranges blazed across the horizon as the Planet's star seemed to sink into the earth.

The sky seemed to call out to her to be apart of it glorious Painting.

"It's amazing what a treasure this planet is. The Humans have yet to stop amazing me in their durability. The things most Species crumble under the humans survive day to day, they are a resilient people. Their strength give me hope that there are other's of our Kind still among the stars."

Wave looked up at the Autobot leader amazed.

Threw out her life she had heard many thing about him, like how he wouldn't hesitate to shoot a seeker scout down or extinguish the spark of a Decepticon.

But never had she thought not even in her wildest dreams that Optimus Prime.

Leader of the Autobots would sit and watch the sun set with a Youngling…A Decepticon youngling at that.

"Why?" She asked.

Optimus looked down at the young seeker. "Why what?"

"Why did you help me? Why do you care what happens to me?" She asked glancing back towards the darkening sky.

"I'm just another Decepticon Created to fight for the glory of the Decepticon army. Why didn't you just shoot me when you first had the chance. You sit out here alone with me staring up at the sky. For all you know this could be a trap, I could have COM'ed Megatron with the coordinacne to the base. He could be waiting over that hill ready to strike with all the Decepticon's at his disposal. We out number the Autobus a least 20 to 1 why do you still have hope why do you still fight?"

Prime gazed down at the young femme as air cycled threw his vents.

He gazed back up at the stars as they appeared one by one. his optics showed the weight of millenniums worth of sadness and grief.

"There is so much you do not understand… What you see is all there is… You are the last femme for either side that we know of. If any others remain then they are surly lost among the stars." Optimus looked towards Tranquility.

For a moment he was reminded of the light's of Iacon from a distance.

"You are mistaken Youngling. It is not hope that drives us it is the desire to live, to exist for a moment longer. Once we are gone that is it there will be. No Cybertronian's are left to carry on our legacy, Each spark that is extinguished in this war is one step closer to oblivion. The reason you we care for you is not only because you are the last femme or a youngling, but you are alive and have the right to chose what you wish to do. Or who you wish to give your spark to. You should not have to be forced to bond with someone just for the sake of prolonging this war."

Wave flinched at his words and pulled her knees up to her chest plate.

She cringed even more as Prime place his hand on her shoulders.

"I nor any of my Autobots will ask you or force you to do anything that you do not wish to do... With in reason of course. You are still a youngling and therefore must have someone watching over you…"

Wave gazed back at the sky, The sun had set a few minutes ago, stars now shown brightly over head.

Sadness pricked at her spark, the longing to fly was almost overwhelming.

Light blue optics gazed down at her. "I believe you have learned your lesson. I will request Ratchet to remove the Dampener and to give you an Upgrade."

Wave turned to Prime in surprise.

Her optics flickered for a moment in confusion. "Huh?"

Optimus chuckled as he picked her up by her scruff bar

"Hey!"

"You can not stay In such a small shell forever. Besides one of these days your going to annoy Sunstreaker at the wrong time and he's going to step on you. No matter how fast you run. You are fast yes But Sunstreaker has experience in battle."

"What? Huh... How did you know… I thought you where going to ask me questions about my lessons?" Wave finely got out she was completely confused now.

Optimus laughed at The younglings Confusion.

"What? You didn't think my Officers would give me a daily report on your progress. I also know more then you or my Soldiers often think… I am also aware that you have a Mechs armor to help clean. And a room to finish cleaning. After tonight you may have the time after your studies to your self I am lifting your restrictions though you still may not leave the Base with out an escort."

Wave groaned as They walked in to the base. "You just had to go and remind me…"

* * *

_**Shadow:**_ ...:Whispers:... Hey Everyone... I Passed by PT Test..but I tossed my cookies after words.

Ratchet thought some thing was wrong with me so has made me stay in Medbay for awhile.. I'd like to see him Run 2miles in 17 minutes... wait he's a Transformer so never mind... u.u;

Any way Thanks for the reviews I'm up to 29 Yay!!

Welcome to the craziness amber kat.

You to MidnightArising I wish you luck at school.

Till next time...

Shadow signing out...


	12. The Bucket wins

_**Shadow:**_ Hello Every one heres another Chapter of Crystal Angel. Enjoy!

* * *

_Last time on the Crystal Angel…_

Optimus chuckled as he picked Wave up by her scruff bar.

"Hey!"

"You can not stay In such a small shell forever. Besides one of these days your going to annoy Sunstreaker at the wrong time and he's going to step on you. No matter how fast you run. You are fast yes, But Sunstreaker has experience in battle."

"What? Huh... How did you know… I thought you where going to ask me questions about my lessons?" Wave finely got out she was completely confused now.

Optimus laughed at The youngling's Confusion.

"What? You didn't think my Officers would give me a daily report on your progress. I also know more then you or my Soldiers often think… I am also aware that you have a Mech's armor to help clean. And a room to finish cleaning. After tonight you may have the time after your studies to your self I am lifting your restrictions though you still may not leave the Base with out an escort."

Wave groaned as They walked in to the base. "You just had to go and remind me…"

* * *

_Present…_

Cleaning Sunstreaker's armor wasn't as bad as Wave thought it was going to be...

Ratchet had come up with a solution that help lift the Green paint off of Sunstreakers armor.

And the 'Little Ray of sunshine' didn't try and remove her cranial unit of which as was currently thanking Primus for.

It took about two hours to get the armor shining so bright, Wave had to shield her self from it's glare.

After that she trudged wearily back to her unfinished work.

She skirted around the bucket. "I've got my optics on you.." She warned it.

The femme pause for a few breems to think of how foolish she must have sounded sounded talking to a piece of folded tin.

" Primus... I think the High grade addle my processor." She murrmered.

Later that evening, Ratchet walked in to the Rec room to get his daily ration of Energon.

He paused at the sight that met his optics as soon as the doors opened.

In the middle of the floor lay a small silver body laying in puddle of water a bucket rested where Darkwave's head normally rested.

At first he was worried something had happened.

but his worries were soon put to rest as his scanners showed that she was just deep in recharge…

It didn't explain the bucket though…

Ratchet picked the sleeping youngling up just as the door opened allowing Jazz and Prowl to enter.

Both bot's optics flickered at Wave in Ratchets arms.

"What's wrong to her Doc?" Jazz asked.

"Hush you! Nothings wrong, she's just in recharge. All though her systems are low on Energon. Has she consumed her normal rations today?" He asked looking at Prowl.

"Yes, she had a cube not long before meeting with Prime." Replied the second in command.

Jazz thought for a moment. "She might not have recharged enough…"

Jazz backed away as both Mech's stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked his opitcs narrowing slightly.

Jazz took another step back his hands up in a pacifying manner.

The CMO's tone could have frozen a plasma bolt.

"Eh… she was in here last night getting some Energon when Bee and I came back from our patrols. Said something about finishing her studies Prowl had given her."

Prowls optics flickered. "I haven't given her any extra work… Whatever I give her she finishes during the lesson."

Ratchet pondered silently to himself. "I'm going to place this little one in her quarters. Then we need to look and see what she was doing last night."

A few breems later, all three Mech's paused at the femmes door, gazing in at the disaster that was her room.

Data pads lay scattered everywhere both on the Recharge berth and the floor, on her desk was an empty cube.

Prowl bent and picked up one of the pads as Ratchet placed the youngling on her berth.

"The Pads are her notes of the lessons she has taken, the log on this one indicates she used it early last night."

"This one was used as well at about two in the morning…" Bee added.

Ratchet noticed one of the drawers on the desk was partly opened he walked over and peered inside.

A frown marred his face plates as he lifted two cubes out of the drawer…

Each had a little bit of faint pink substance in the bottom.

" I believe we must inform Darkwave that younglings are not authorized High grade…." Prowl murmured.

Bee looked up from more of the femmes pads and winced at the cubes in Ratchet's hand.

"It's a wonder she didn't have a complete systems crash form to much energy." Ratchet muttered gazing disapprovingly at the silver youngling as he ran a precautionary scan.

" Let's go it isn't going to be pleasant when she comes on-line." Bee added.

Prowl nodded as Ratchet subspaced the cubes and walked out Bee turned and smiled in at the youngling as he closed the door.

The next morning Wave awoke to screaming systems.

Warning signs flashed in her optics blasting her cranial circuits to the pit.

Wave turned to block out the light and promptly fell off her berth.

"Argh Primus!" She growled.

Rubbing her tender aft as she got to her feet and checked her internal chronometer.

"Slag! I'm late. Ratchet's going to kill me!!"

As Ironhide walked threw the corridor his optics flickered as a small silver streak flew out of Darkwave's quarters and in to the medlab.

The large black Mech only shook his head.

"Younglings…" He muttered.

Wave skidded to a stop in the medbay and looked around her, She offlined her optics in a wince and lowered the volume in her Audios to keep them from shorting when Ratchet started yelling.

She was surprised when silence met her Audios.

On-lining an optic the other brightened soon after as she glanced around the bay.

The medic form the pit was no where in sight, she turned as the door behind her hissed open And Waves Energon ran cold.

There stood Ratchet with his arms crossed the scowl that marred his Facial plates could send the Unmaker into pump failure as he glared down the her.

"Err.. Good morning Ratchet?" she asked cautiously.

"Berth. Now.." He growled as he pointed to the examining berth.

Wave slunk to the berth as Ratchet went to one of his cabinets and began to pull things out.

Ratchet hid a smirk as he turned to see Darkwave trying to climb on to the Berth.

He was angry she had depleted her energy reserves while going over he notes all night instead of recharging, then trying to compensate with High grade.

But the sight of her struggling to get on the berth only to face plant once there in exhaustion was slightly…humorous.

The young femme groaned as she turned over on to her back optics half shuttered to keep out the bright light.

"This should teach you to stay out of the High grade." She replied with a chirp of weary annoyance.

"I am never going to touch the stuff again." She grumbled.

"I am going to remove the dampener, so I will have to put you in to stasis for a few breems."

A strand of panic wove it's way threw Wave's spark, as she on-lined an optic to look up at the Mech as he began the stasis sequence.

"It…It's not going to hurt is it?"

Ratchet glanced down at the young femme and frowned slightly. "No. It will not hurt any more then when it was installed. No stop fighting your stasis protocalls."

"Kay" She muttered as she allowed her systems to shut down.

TBC...

* * *

_**Wave:**_ I've got you now!!_ .:Cackles evily while jumping up and down on a tin Bucket.:._

**_Shadow:_** Oh dear I think all that cleaning salution has finaly gotten to her...

**_Ratchet:_** _.:Reads the back of the bottle.:._ Keep out of reach of younglings?... SideSwipe Shadow get over here!!

**_Sideswipe:_** hehehe oops... Gota go _.:Flees:._

**_Shadow:_** Talk to you all later. _.:Cackles:._ Sides wait for me!!

Shadow singing out...


	13. Home alone

_Shadow:_ Hi all; Sorry about the long delay I had writers block from hell... but I'm back now and will try to update all of my stories and perhaps write a few new ones...

_Wave:_ It's about time! Primus took you long enough I was growing rust waiting for he next chapter...

_Shadow:_ Aw.. Does that mean you actually care!! .:Clings to Wave:. I' ish soo happy!!

_Wave:_ Gah! Get her off, get her off meeeee.

_Shadow:_ .:Snickers:. Enjoy the chapter everyone...

* * *

_Last time on The Crystal Angel…._

The young femme groaned as she turned on to her back. Optics half shuttered to keep out the out the bright light.

"This should teach you to stay out of the high grade." Her reply came as a chirp of weary annoyance.

"I am never going to touch the stuff again." She grumbled.

"I'm going to remove the dampener, so I will have to place you into stasis of a few breems."

A strand of panic wove it's way threw Waves spark, as she on-lined an optic to look up at the mech as he began the stasis sequence.

"It…It's not going to hurt is it?

Ratchet glanced down at the young femme and frowned slightly. "No. It will not hurt any more then when it was installed…Now stop fighting your stasis protocols."

"Kay" She muttered, as she allowed her systems to shut down.

* * *

_Present…_

When Darkwave came back on-line, the med bay was unusually quite.

Reaching up she felt that the dampening device around her neck armor had been removed.

When she caught a glimpse of her hand, she sat up and glanced at her reflection in the wall beside her.

Her armor had been returned back to it's original color scheme, black with silver outlining though she still hadn't gotten any taller...

The femme glanced at her hand, a smirk appeared on her face plates as the tips of her fingers started to glow a soft blue.

Clearly her energy claws could now be activated, the smirk slowly vanished as was replaced with an annoyed frown.

She filed threw her other defensive and combat systems and realized that her claws where the only offensive system online.

Most of her memory components were also still corrupt as well.

After a few breem's the twin spikes on her helm flicked forward.

She notice that there hadn't been a sound coming from beyond the Med-bay doors since she had come back on-line.

Wave checked her chronometer and noted that she had been in stasis for several cycles, it was shift change, she should be able to hear the sound of foot steps outside the doors.

The femme narrowed her optics, as she jumped down from the berth.

Something wasn't right…

It was never this quite in the base…

The young femme attempted to reach someone on her com-link when no one answered, a chill started to settle in her fuel tank.

Darkwave slipped silently to the door, when it didn't open automatically she scratched the back of her helm.

"Er…Now what…" She asked herself.

Wave looked up at the lock then looked around for some thing to stand on.

Cursing her height… Or lack there of… Under her breath. "There you are."

Wave walked over and grabbed a crate that was set against the wall to the right of the berth she had occupied.

Just as Wave managed to climb up onto the crate, a large explosion shook the bay causing the femme to lose her balance and crash to the floor.

Dust and tools fell from the walls and benches, as the lights in the Med-bay flickered and went out.

Darkwave got to her feet rubbing her sore aft as she glared up at the lock. Her optics took a dark glint to them as she activated her claws casting an eerie glow to the room.

"Fine we'll do this the hard way." She muttered.

Kicking the crate away, she sank her glowing fingers into the metal wall and climbed her way to the control panel next to the door.

As soon as she punched her code in to the lock, she heard foot steps outside the door right before it hissed open.

Cursing her luck she shuttered her optics as two unfamiliar Mechs walked threw the door.

Two new sets of crimson optics cast an unnatural glow to the room causing Wave to dampen her energy signature, and her intakes to freeze.

"I know I picked up an energy signature a nanoclick ago." A large mech with wings muttered.

The dark mech at his side glared at his partner.

" Misfire…If your scanners work as well as you shoot, then we're in trouble. Starscream said Lord Megatron wanted the femme in one piece.. So if we want to find this Femme then I think that I will be the tracker here and I will be doing any shooting if any is needed last thing we need is to tip her that she is the target or kill her."

"Hey!… What's your problem fur ball… We could shoot if we tried… But we like it better this way… It's funner."

Misfit glanced down at the rifle on his arm. "Is funner even a word?"

Third voice Startled the femme causing her claws to deactivate, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Slag.."

A Mech jumped out of the Decepticon called Misfits arm and stepped forward looming over the femme.

" Hey Carnivac… I told you I had picked up an energy signal…" Misfit snapped pointing at the youngling on the ground.

Carnivac just rolled his optics.

Aimless bent down and snatched Wave up off the floor by the scruff bar…

"I found a Youngling…and I think it's a femme to…I think…"

Darkwave's optics flared. " You think?!… Let go of me you slaghead!"

Wave revved her engine and reached up sinking her energy claws in to the Mech's forearm.

"Yeeouch!!"

Aimless dropped the femme and cradled his arm. "Why you little glitch!"

As soon as Waves feet hit the ground she took off out the door and vanished in to the dark corridor of the base.

Wave's cackle echoed threw shadowed the hall. "Run run fast as you can glitch-heads, I'm your worst stasis vision!"

The Youngling tucked herself in to a small storage space, dampening her energy signature and darkening her optics she waited for the Decepticons to pass.

Bright red optics came back on-line as she poked her head from around the corner, "Heh Slaggers."

She walked out of the storage closet and turned down the opposite hall.

The young femme slipped silently threw the shadows pausing now and then as an explosion shook the base.

"Where is everyone?" She paused and peeked around a corner in the corridor.

Wave braced herself as yet another explosion rocked the base, causing her to curse to herself.

"Throw a few more down this way why don't you! I'm still in one piece down here!!"

As Wave straitened a strange tingle in the air caused her to freeze in her tracks, she scanned around for any energy signatures as she glanced around the corridor.

Her scans came up blank and she couldn't see anyone around or even coming up from around the corner.

Yet something in the back of her processor told her she wasn't alone.

Wave wrapped her arms around her chassis as a power surge rattled her armor. "Get a hold of yourself femme... You're a Decepticon.. Cons aren't afraid of the dark…I think…"

As Darkwave crept down the hall the only sound that could be heard was the metallic clink of her feet against the floor.

She had checked the Rec. room and the training room and so far not a mech was found.

Just as Wave turned the corner next to the command center, she cried out and jumped back.

Falling on her aft when a plasma bolt struck the wall where her spark chamber had been.

"Freeze decepti-scum." Wave looked up just in time to watch a mech appear out of thin air, a plasma rifle aimed at her cranial unit…

She held her hands up in a pacifying manner.

"Wait I'm not…"

Darkwave shrieked as another plasma bolt blew a chunk out of the wall behind her.

"I said not to move fragger!" The Mech snarled.

Waves optics narrowed as she glared up at the blue and white Mech...

Blue lighting crackled around her frame. "Back off!"

The electricity bust from the Femmes frame and slammed into the Mech, knocking him off-line.

The youngling didn't wait around as she heard the sound of shouting and the pounding of feet.

The idea of explaining why she had knocked an Autobot off-line didn't sound like such a good idea at the time.

Even if it was in self defense, she could name a few Mechs in the Autobot ranks that would love to see her slagged for so much as twitching a servo at a fellow Autobot.

Though she hadn't recognized that Bot…Why would he shoot at her?

Prime had told every one who she was…

The young femme wasn't paying any attention to were she was going, so when she turned a corner she slammed into something hard standing in her path.

Darkwave froze as Bright red optics gaze up in to a set of crimson ones.

The last thing she saw was the barrel of a rifle followed by a flash of white then nothing….

TBC...

* * *

_Wave:_ .:Blinks at the computer screen... the turns slowly to glare at the authoress...:. What is with you!?

_Shadow:_ What are you talking about?

_Wave:_ You put me back into the hands of those creeps!! Thats what!

_Shadow:_ Cool your jets Wave nothing... too bad is going to happen.

_Wave:_ .: Right optic twitches. :. I'll show you cool jets Flesh bag!! .:Launches self at Shadow:.

_Shadow:_ .:Screams:. Got to go Every one see you next time.. .:Flees or dear life.:.

Shadow signing out...


	14. Author's Note

Hey all, I'm back! Unfortunately I have recently reread all of my stories and after doing so I wanted Ironhide to blast me into oblivion…My grammar and spelling is awful I'm amazed I got any positive reviews... I am truly honored that you, my wonderful and faithful readers have stuck with me this long. So I will be deleting all of my stories and rewriting them.

If there are any discrepancies please feel free to point them out.

Thanks for all of the reviews every one! ^_^

P.S Dark Nova, Stop picken on me!


End file.
